Not Like You
by Lord CBoD
Summary: Ranma Saotome heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts, heartbreaker, lifewrecker, dead.
1. Episode 1: The Program

Ranma Saotome; heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts, heartbreaker, life-wrecker, dead

Not Like You

Disclaimer: Most of the cast belong to Rumiko Takashi or Naoko Takeuchi. Additional characters belong to their respective owners. The Evil Bunny Empire produces this story for fun and not for profit, however the story is ours and we request that you ask permission before posting it anywhere.

Episode One: The Program

"Wake up Ami, you have school today."

Slowly Ami woke up; the voice from her computer sounded different then normal. Usually it was a male voice that woke her up in the morning, but this time it was a female voice. Opening her eyes, and sitting up in her bed she saw that the person on her computer monitor was a busty redheaded instead of the well defined raven-haired young man that should have been there. "Ranma is that you?"

The digital boy turned girl frowned. "Yeah, your perverted old man changed my gender while I was offline. Do you think you can fix me, 'cause he's already left."

"I'll see what I can do, but remember your program is fairly complicated and I don't want to mess it up." Getting up from the bed Ami went to her closet to grab her new school uniform. Today was her first day at Juban Number 10 middle school. Her father recently brought her to Juban for his new job teaching at Mugen Academy. Picking out a bra and pair of panties from her dresser, she started to take off her pajama top.

"AMI TURN OFF THE MONITOR BEFORE YOU GET UNDRESSED!"

"Why you have the same parts right now anyway." The blue hair girl smiled. She suspected Ranma hadn't really spent the time examining how his digital body was altered.

Looking down at his chest, Ranma didn't want to know what was under the black Chinese silk shirt he wore. "I don't care what shape I'm in I'm still a boy."

Ami turned off the monitor then continued to disrobe. "Will you be okay at home alone today?"

"If you at least decrease my bust I should be. These stupid things are such a pain in the butt, why do so many girls want big boobs?" Sure he wasn't much more then computer data, but to him the feelings were real. This morning after coming online he had notice what Shou had done to him, and tried to go about his normal morning routine anyway, but it was too painful. So instead of spending the hour before Ami got up practicing the art, he did some studying of his clothing programs. He was thinking about designing a new outfit based on something he saw on TV last night.

After buttoning her blouse, Ami sat down at the computer and turned the monitor back on. "Boys like big breasts, so girls want to have them. It's actually painful?"

"Very." Watching the girl genius type away at the keyboard, Ranma wondered if Ami wanted bigger breasts. He thought she was perfect the way she was; she was about the average height for a girl, her breasts weren't very big, and she wore her blue hair short. If he wasn't a computer program he'd definitely ask Ami out. Feeling his breast shrink Ranma gave a sigh of relief. If he had to be a girl for the day at least he'd be comfortable. "Thank you, any chance you can completely fix me?"

"No, I think that's the most I'll be able to do before school, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, like I said I can at least survive like this. I'll probably still need to put a bra on, but I'm glad I don't have to take off my clothes to put it on." Although he could get dressed by normal means, as a program he could also just access the clothing files and change what he was wearing instantly.

"Ranma, there is nothing perverted about seeing your own body you know. You should use your present state as a learning experience." Of course as shy as the redhead was she wouldn't, but it would be a waste. "I'm going to make myself breakfast; I'll see you in the kitchen monitor."

Looking down at his breasts, Ranma though about opening his shirt, then he decided not to, there were some things he just didn't need to learn. Accessing his clothing file he shrank the clothes he was wearing to fit him better, and then added a bra beneath the shirt. Now he was off to the kitchen.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Good morning Shou, you're here early "Souichi had left his office to use the restroom and was surprised to find Professor Mizuno typing away after he relieved himself.

"Good morning Professor Tomoe, I didn't want to be present when Ranma came online. She probably wasn't going to like what I did to her program last night after she went offline." Certainly he was aware Ranma wasn't a paper doll for him to play with, but he was worried his daughter might be falling for him. When he performed the experiment that transferred the dieing boy's mind into his computer, he did it because Ranma had saved Ami's life, however, he didn't need his daughter becoming too attached to a boy who now only existed within the family's computer.

"Ranma, that's the name of the AI you made, right?"

"Yes, originally her program was male, but I decided to make her female now. I'm more then a little worried about the way my daughter has been interacting with her lately." The last thing his superior needed to know was that he kept a ghost in his machine.

"Just how realistic is Ranma?" Maybe he could get the professor to design a playmate for his daughter. Poor little Hotaru was shunned because of her special gift, and it be nice if she had a friend, even a digital one.

"Real enough to confuse my daughter." He wouldn't let that happen though, Ranma was not allowed to be anything more then her friend.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

It was two years ago today… that's how long he had live this life inside the Mizuno family's computer. Thinking about it he wondered what his life would be like if he hadn't pushed Ami out of the way of that car.

Two years ago he was with his father walking along a street; they were on their way to a shrine to get some special training in the art of ki. His pop was going on about the path of a true martial artist, and he wasn't paying attention; although since he became a computer program he could remember it clearly. Instead of listening to what his old man had to say he was watching a girl crossing the street, and then he saw a car speeding towards her. Moving as fast as he could, he pushed the girl out of the way, but got hit himself. When he tried he could vividly remember the cars bumper hitting him and the great pain he was in before the world went black.

The next thing he knew he was here, inside Professor Shou Mizuno's computer. The Professor told him that he died, but before the spark of life left his body, Ami's father transferred his mind into his computer. Honestly thinking about it he wondered how his mind fit inside his computer. Now that he was a program he learned things pretty quickly and the human brain is more complicated the even the most advance computer of this age.

As impossible as it was, all of his life was there; his father taking him from his mother, signing the seppuku contract, Ukyo the strange boy who acted like a girl, the Neko-ken, Haruka the strange girl who acted like a boy, and the crash. There were things he wanted to remember, things he didn't, but nothing he couldn't.

Over the last two year he grew very close to Ami and her father. Maybe that's why he was a girl right now. Did Professor Mizuno think he was getting too close to Ami? They were fourteen, they weren't ready to be in love. True because he was a computer program he was more mature then a normal fourteen year old, but enough to be in love? Yes he found Ami attractive, but was that wrong?

Ranma accessed his clothing files and closed his eyes. After opening them he, she looked down at what she chose. It was a simple green one piece bathing suit. She had no intentions of examining her new body naked, but like this was fine.

Summoning a full length mirror to her digital world she looked at her reflection. As she was, she kind of reminded herself of her mother. Nodoka Saotome, was a beautiful woman, how she ended up with her pop she'd never know. It was probably for accuracy that she had a large chest this morning, if she had been born female; taking after her mother, she'd be that large. However she wasn't born a girl, she was a guy.

For now she'd accept what she was, after school she was going to have some words with Shou. Closing her eye and accessing her clothing files again she put herself in a white t-shirt and a blue-jean skirt, with the appropriate underwear. Now to design that outfit she saw last night.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

That test had been easy, Ami put the paper face down and thought about what Ranma might be up to. One thing she was pretty sure of, unless her father altered more then just his appearance, Ranma wouldn't be inspecting his new body. The digital boy turned girl was terminally shy, always making sure she turned off the computer monitor in her room while she got dressed. If the redhead was still alive maybe she'd worry about him seeing her naked, but since Ranma was just a ghost in their computer it wasn't that big of a deal to her.

If Ranma wasn't a cyber-ghost, if he was still alive, she was having thoughts about him that were improper. Was that why her father had altered Ranma, was he worried she was getting to close to him. She'd have to remind her father of his promise to Ranma, and she also had to let him know she knew the difference between a computer program and a real person. Although Ranma had been a real person at one time, she understood he wasn't anymore.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Ranma looked herself over in the digital mirror once more. What she now wore was ridiculous. It had no practical application for fighting what-so-ever, never the less it was in this outfit that a girl her age fought monsters and demons in England.

Sailor V was the name of the blonde heroine, and now that she was wearing her uniform, the deceased Saotome couldn't help but wonder if the girl was crazy. High heel, a super short skirt, and a blouse that showed off her belly button; sure it looked cute, but is had no practical battle application at all. What was worse in her own opinion is she looked better in it then Sailor V.

Vanity aside, the redhead banished the mirror and summon up a few of the sparing partners the professor programmed for her. If a fourteen year old girl could fight in this get up, then while she was female she was going to do it too.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Shou needed an excuse not to go home right away; working in his office just wouldn't cut it. Since he wasn't a good liar, Ranma would be even more annoyed if she knew he was avoiding her. Looking around his class while the student sat studying, he tried to find one he could give detention. Then he saw just the student, Haruka Ten'ou, she was out of uniform. "Ten'ou can you come to my desk please?"

Damn, the professor must have caught her looking at her female classmates instead of studying. Haruka sighed, got up, and walked to her teacher's desk. "Yes sir?"

"You'll be staying after school today for detention, your other teachers may ignore the fact that you choose not to wear the proper school uniform, but I will not."

Now the blonde was annoyed. "What do you mean; I'm wearing the proper school uniform."

"You are wearing the proper school uniform for a male student; however Miss Ten'ou, we both know you're a female. Now you will have detention with me after school today, and if choose to wear that uniform tomorrow you will have detention again." The cross-dresser stared him down with an evil glare; however he had gotten far worse from Ranma in the past.

Haruka walked back to her chair, Professor Mizuno had just made himself a dangerous enemy.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Ami walked from school alone. One of her teachers bragged about her scores from a mock exam and the other students seemed to shun her. Was being smart such a bad thing? Why was it that no one could look past her brain?

She was half temped to skip out on the cram school her father enrolled her in just to spend time with Ranma, he at least saw her for who she was. Still if she wanted to follow her father's footsteps there was allot she still needed to learn. She also needed to figure out away to get past her fathers programming blocks and fix Ranma's gender. Maybe she could make a program that could allow him to change genders for when her father was around.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Ranma had a new respect for Sailor V; it was difficult to take on the programmed sparring partners in her uniform. Creature that could think for themselves must be allot harder to fight. Then again, the blonde normally only had a quick battle with one monster at a time, she herself had just spent hours battling a hundred or so enemies.

Accessing the clothing files once again, Ranma changed into a blue blouse, a long blue flowered skirt, and sandals. Maybe if the professor came home and saw how easily she accepted things he might worry about accidentally altering her personality and fix things. He did promise he wouldn't change the core of who she was no matter what. Although that included not erasing the memories of the Neko-ken, it also meant he couldn't add things to her like manners.

Not that she hadn't picked up any manners on her own, being around Ami influenced her allot. Ami was kind, smart, and cute. Why was it she didn't have any friends aside from herself? Everyday Ami would come home from school alone, sometimes crying even. A lot of students picked on her for her intelligence, although Ami could put up with it to a degree, sometimes it was just too much for her.

Maybe it was the fact that she always tried to comfort Ami that her father confused for deeper feelings. Maybe if he tried comforting her himself, she wouldn't need too. It wasn't that Shou was a bad father it was just he tended to bury himself in his work. In turn Ami ended up burying herself in her studies. If it wasn't for herself Ami might not have any idea what fun was. If only she could get her interested in the Art.

Where was Ami, her school should have been out by now, she should be home already. Sighing she sat down in a chair she summoned. Then she summoned a desk and a computer. Since she was all practiced out, she might as well study her own program. Maybe she could fix herself.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

This was ridiculous; because she chose to not wear a skirt she got detention? Because she chose not be an object of male lust she had to stay after school. Haruka would have her revenge, somehow, some way Professor Mizuno would pay.

"So tomorrow will you be in the proper uniform, or will you be staying with me again."

"I refuse to wear a skirt! What does it matter what uniform I wear. The other teachers don't care!" Before the professor, no one ever gave the fact she was in the wrong uniform a second thought. The Principal even ignored her cross-dressing.

"I assume you're going to tell me you refuse to be an object of male lust? Tell me something Haruka, if it's wrong for boys to look at girls lustfully, why is it okay for you to look at them and have erotic fantasies? I've taught high school and middle school off and on since my daughter was two. I may not be able to read minds, but the stares you give them tell me everything I don't need to know." Why such a beautiful young girl would chose to hate men so early in life was beyond him. The blonde was only fourteen, only a few months older than his own daughter. She shouldn't have had any life changing experience yet.

...the blonde really had no answer for that, other than she probably should have been born male. Not that she truly wanted to be one of those vile creatures, but they got away with their perversions and the teacher pretty much just said she wouldn't. Maybe she should try to get with his daughter that would probably hurt him a lot. During school she'd play the part she was supposed to, but after school, she'd get her revenge.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Ami sneezed, first the crystal disk she was given to help her study was giving her a headache, and now she was getting sick.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

Complaint department:

Sorry for the short first chapter, I will try to make the chapters a little longer as the story progresses.


	2. Episode 2: Talking

Ranma Saotome; heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts, heartbreaker, life-wrecker, dead

Not Like You

Disclaimer: Most of the cast belong to Rumiko Takashi or Naoko Takeuchi. Additional characters belong to their respective owners. The Evil Bunny Empire produces this story for fun and not for profit, however the story is ours and we request that you ask permission before posting it anywhere.

Episode Two: Talking

Tomorrow she'd have to study without using the crystal disk. It was supposed to help her learn faster, but all it really did was give her a headache. Opening the door to her home Ami saw Ranma on the living room monitor sitting at a computer.

Ranma using a computer inside a computer was always a funny sight, but this time it was a bit odd. Ranma wasn't wearing his normal Chinese clothes. Instead he was wearing blue blouse, a long blue skirt with a flower pattern, and sandals. The ensemble brought out a natural beauty in the digital boy turned girl, but it made her think, was there more wrong with Ranma then just his gender? "Ranma?"

Looking up from her game of Mine Sweeper, Ranma noticed Ami had finally arrived home. "Where have you been? Wasn't school over hours ago?"

"Father signed me up for a cram school in the afternoon. Ranma are you okay?"

"Well, I'm bored, but other than that I'm fine. I tried to read about my program to fix myself, but it's way too complicated, so I ended up playing Mind Sweeper. I was just about to beat my best score too." The professor sent Ami to a cram school, she spent way more time studying then she needed already, and he sent her to a cram school. Okay when Shou got home she was definitely going to have some words with him.

"What's with those clothes? You seem to be taking your gender change pretty well." He sounded normal enough, but she was still worried.

Ranma giggled and then pouted. She hadn't meant her chuckle to come out as a giggle. Standing up she banished the computer and chair from her realm. "If you think there's something wrong with me, hopefully so will you dad, and maybe he might remember his promise not to change who I am."

"So it's a deception." The young Mizuno took a deep breath, her Ranma hadn't changed. Then mentally she berated herself; thoughts like that were why Ranma was like this in the first place. Maybe she did like the ponytail boy a little too much. "I think you'll definitely fool father."

"Now the question is when is he coming home?"

"Well dad said the academy would let him use a lab after school so he might be working on something." Although officially her father wasn't the leading researcher in artificial intelligence, in her mind he had gone farther than any other researcher. How many others could say they turned the ghost of a living human into an A.I.

"Yeah, but isn't the computer in the study where most of his research is kept? I didn't notice him downloading any data from it lately." In her opinion the only thing the professor could be doing was avoiding her. How could a full grown adult be afraid of a computer program?

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

It was much later then he had wanted to return home. After Haruka left, Professor Tomoe had asked him for assistance in an experiment that took quite allot of time. He still had no idea what it was they were doing. Souichi was a geneticist and he was a programmer, the two fields didn't seem to have much in common.

Opening the door to his home he assumed Ami was already asleep and Ranma had probably gone offline by now. It was probably for the best, he really didn't want to deal with Ranma right now anyway. The boy had a way of adapting to things, if he gave Ranma some uninterrupted time as a girl, maybe he'd come to terms with being a she. So long as the redhead accepted things on her own, he wasn't breaking his promise.

After heading to his study he sat down at the computer. Souichi had asked him to create an AI playmate for his daughter; it was a very interesting task. Even he wasn't entirely sure how he was able to transform Ranma's soul into data, but studying the programs it became helped him understand where he was going wrong in his previous A.I.'s

"Hello."

Now this was unexpected, Ranma was still online and as soon as he went to open up his other A.I. program she appeared on his screen. The digital girl was very good at adapting, but given her style of dress maybe she was adapting too fast. The cyber girl was wearing; black high heels, dark pantyhose, a black mine skirt, a white blouse, and a black business jacket. She also had on wire framed glasses and wore her hair up in a bun, for a fourteen year old she looked very grown up. "I'm surprised you're still up."

"Well I'm not alive, I don't need to sleep. I do it out of habit, but it's one I can easily break. I decided to stay up to talk to you about a habit you need to shake."

"A habit I need to shake?" Maybe he did mess with Ranma's program more than he should have. The boy he knew had been serious few times in the past, but the aura the girl was emitting towered over the ones she had before as he.

"Yeah stop shoving Ami aside. Honestly, as much as Ami studies at home, does she really need to go to a cram school too? Sending her to cram school wasn't for her, was it? It was for you, so you can work more on your projects without having to spend time with your daughter." Since Ami went to sleep Ranma spent a lot of time thinking on what she was going to say to Shou. Showing up as late as he did only severed to annoy her more. "Now don't try saying you spend time with Ami, cause when you do it's always about a program or something. You never spend any time with her just to do it. Ami loves you, she loves what you do, and wants to follow in your footsteps."

He hadn't enrolled Ami in the cram school to keep her occupied; he did it because he knew she was just as interested in learning as he was at her age. The redhead didn't really have any idea what she was talking about.

"Shou, I've lived with you and Ami for two years now. For two year whenever Ami came home crying you weren't there for her, I was. That's why we're so close, it's not because she's in love with me, it's because I'm the one who's been here for her and you weren't. How many time has Ami told you about her day, and I don't mean class assignments. Right now there are two things you need to do. First and foremost is spending more time with Ami, and second make me a guy again." She said what needed to be said; now she was going offline. She'd give the professor time to think about what she told him, and although she probably wouldn't be male tomorrow, she should be soon.

The first part of the cyber-girl speech made him think he hadn't done anything wrong, but the second half hit him hard. Maybe she had a point. Getting up from the computer he decided he'd turn in. He wasn't in the mood for tinkering with one of the A.I.'s.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

After finishing her normal morning practice Ranma decided to change from her standard Chinese clothes into something more comfortable. Closing her eyes she accessed her clothing files and changed into a blue jean skirt and a green tank top. She also went ahead and summoned a pair of glasses, she found the she liked wearing them, her father wore glasses, maybe if she was still alive she might have need for them herself.

Undoing her hair she transferred herself from the living room monitor to the one in Ami's room. "Ami it's time to wake up."

The voice waking her up was still female. Ranma's plan must not have worked. If she saw her father after cram school she'd have to talk with him herself. Opening her eyes she saw Ranma was dressed very cutely. Ranma always seemed highly adaptive, but he was really taking to being a girl quickly. Now more than last night she wondered if he was really still himself. Getting up from her bed she gathered her clothes and started to get take off her pajama top.

"TURN THE MONITOR OFF!"

Well maybe there was some of the old Ranma in there. Turning off the monitor she smiled and then once again started to change out of her pajamas. "Ranma the tank top you're wearing shows off some of you cleavage, does it really matter if you see mine?"

"Unless I was to look down at it, I can't really see anything. I just thought this combo looked nice." Since she didn't use the mirror after getting dress she wasn't entirely sure how she looked right now, although if Ami said her cleavage was showing maybe she should pick a different top.

"It does look nice. I'm just surprised you're wearing something like that while father isn't around to fool."

"Well, I guess, I'm a little curious about female clothing. I mean male clothing is mostly practical; where female clothing is more decretive. Since my body is female at the moment, I'm kind of having fun exploring the clothes it can wear." After fighting in Sailor V's costume yesterday it made her wonder about other female clothing; dresses, skirts, high heels, and other such.

That did sound like her Ranma. Most guys would be doing nasty stuff if they had a chance in a female body. Ranma was simply playing dress up. Although it was a little odd he had such a good fashion sense. Turning on the monitor she saw the digital girl standing there with her eyes closed. "If the monitor's off why did you close your eyes?"

"I got temped to look down."

"Ranma, it's your body, you can look at it." Before Ranma got changed back she'd have to force him to look at himself female once. The question was would Ranma let her fix him. Yesterday after she got back he made her relax, if she even tried to go to his program files he'd lock her out of them. Today during cram school she not only had to figure out how to get around her father's blocks, but also whatever one's Ranma himself might put up.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Haruka looked at herself in the mirror. This was she first time wearing a girl's uniform in a long time. Back then she was still a brat of eight years old and a lot of her classmates accused her of being a cross-dresser. Now, she looked more appropriate in the uniform, she was even turning herself on a little.

Getting her stuff ready, her mind kept wandering to six years ago. Ranma, that was the name of the boy, he could tell she was a girl; he was the only one back then who could. Aside from her parents that is, but they hardly ever involved themselves in her life.

Ranma traveled with his father all around Japan training to be the world's best Martial Artist. He never took her seriously because she was a girl. That ended up costing him, one match they made a bet if he won she'd have to grow her hair long so that the next time he saw her she'd actually look like a girl, if she won he had to wear her school uniform for the day. She won and he looked so cute in her uniform.

The next day he and his father left. It was after that she stopped wearing a girl's uniform and started wearing a boy's. She figured she just wasn't meant to be cute, not after seeing Ranma wear her uniform better than she could.

In the back of her mind she pictured Ranma as a girl wearing the uniform she wore now. He still looked better than her, but at least now people wouldn't assume she was a boy. Maybe that wasn't a good thing though, since the last thing she wanted was a guy hitting on her, unless maybe that guy was Ranma. He …he was different.

Now she needed to get the school day over with then she'd start her revenge.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Ranma sat down in an outdoor café drinking coffee and looking around her. It wasn't often she used this simulated city program but later she planned on doing some more fighting in the Sailor V costume and she was going to use the city as the battle ground. Yesterday she did it in the void of her normal cyber space, but the real Sailor V normally fought in English cities, a diverse battle ground would probably make things harder.

As a computer program she didn't need to eat, but like sleep, going offline, doing it brought her some comfort to her existence. A waitress brought her scrambled eggs and bacon and she started on the bacon. Though this food was digital, as long as she knew what it tasted like before she died, the memories gave it taste now.

"Enjoying your meal Ranma?"

She was here again… almost every time Ranma used this simulated city a woman who wasn't a part of the program would show up. The green haired woman dressed similarly to Sailor V, now that she thought about it, an odd style black skirt fuku with a deep purple chest ribbon. "Hello Setsuna."

"May I sit down?" After the redhead nodded the past Guardian of Time took a seat. It was odd seeing Ranma female, but in a way it suited him, her. "You know eating bacon with your hands isn't very lady like. Not to mention the way you're sitting, any passerby can see up your skirt."

"One, I'm not a lady. Two, the passerby's are only programmed to do just that, pass by. I know you can't taste the food but would you like something anyway?"

"No thank you. Maybe you're not a lady, but you certainly are a girl, you should cross your legs or have them closer together. Like the way I'm sitting." She had traveled to the future because herself from further in the future had told her that Ranma must be made aware of the Silver Millennium. Looking at the redhead's current form she assumed she must be a sleeping Senshi. Likely Venus, Jupiter, or Uranus; due to her personality.

She wasn't going to drop it was she. The old woman never bothered her about manners when she was a guy. To stop Setsuchan's nagging she went and crossed her legs. "This is only temporary. Next time you see me I'll be a guy again."

"There won't be a next time. This is the last time I am allowed to visit you. Tomorrow things will be different for you. I do not know how, only that I cannot see you again." She saw her younger friend's face sadden a little. "I won't see you as I am ever again, but remember I am from the past. One day I will be re-incarnated and I'm sure our paths will cross."

"Will she remember me?"

"Probably not, but make new memories with her. And the other's I've told you about; the princesses of Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Neptune, Uranus, and especially Saturn. Saturn will likely be shunned and she'll need extra support from good friends." Even if there was the possibility that Ranma wasn't a Senshi, she had a role in their lives. That much she was sure of, or else her future self would not make meeting with her such a priority. There would come a day when Ranma would be alive again and she'd join with the others in some way or another.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Ami sat underneath a tree in the school yard drawing Ranma. It was lunch and she wanted to spend the time in the school's computer lab, but the digital boy would probably yell at her for not spending anytime outdoors on such a beautiful day, especially when he was stuck indoor. Not telling Ranma how she spent her lunch had crossed her mind, but Ranma probably wouldn't let her skip that detail of her day.

"Wow that's really good."

Looking up, a blonde haired girl was staring at her sketchbook. It was rather surprising this girl even approached her, rumors were already going around that she was stuck up and thought she was better than others, that seemed to scared people away. "Thank you. It's a drawing of a friend of mine."

"He wouldn't be your boyfriend would he?" Usagi watched the new students face turn bright red, she must have been dead on. Not only was the girl super smart she already had a boyfriend. If only Motoki would notice her, it wasn't fair. "You're the new student in class 1-E, Ami Mizuno? I'm Usagi Tsukino, class 1-A ."

Not only was the dumpling haired girl not scared of her, but she wasn't afraid to speak he mind either. Now she probably had the wrong impression of her relationship with Ranma as well. "He's… he's not my boyfriend, we're just really close. He's virtually a part of my family."

Well Ami-chan certainly wasn't stuck up. She'd have to hurt Umino for spreading such terrible rumors. There was another rumor Umino was spreading about Ami's father… "Virtually? Do you mean you're dad really is a mad scientist and creates robot people?"

"No, my father doesn't make robots, he works with A.I.'s" Ami couldn't help but giggle. Usagi was so honest and strait forward, allot like Ranma.

"A.I.'s? What are those?"

"A.I. is two English letters that together stand for Artificial Intelligence. An A.I. Is a computer program that thinks to a certain degree for itself, most A.I.'s are very limited though. When you're playing alone in a fighting game the computer opponent is an A.I. that is programmed with the ability to fight. Ranma isn't an A.I. though; he's more like a ghost that lives in our computer."

"You have the ghost of a cute boy living in your computer? All I have is a talking cat that nags me all the time." Luna was always telling her to study and to look for the princess, and other stupid things. It was true thanks to the black cat she now was Sailor Moon, but being a magical girl wasn't as cool as Sailor V made it look.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Looking out the living room window Ranma saw that it was a nice day outside. If only she wasn't stuck in the computer. Half the day was over with at least. Talking to Setsuna and the fighting in Sailor V's costumed killed a lot of time, but what was she to do now.

Sailor V and Setsuna's costumes were kind of similar; did that mean Sailor V was one of the princesses of the Silver Millennium reborn? If she was, she was likely the princess of Venus that was the only V planet. She did have a gold crescent on her forehead too though; Setsuchan mentioned that Princess Serenity was the only princess to have a crescent like that.

The princesses of Venus, Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter were warriors charged with protecting Princess Serenity, who wasn't a warrior herself. Did Sailor V have the crescent because she was Princess Serenity, or was she trying make her enemy believe that she was the princess while the real princess was somewhere else.

Well thinking about such things would kill some time, but what could she do with the knowledge? Setsuna was the princess of Pluto and the Guardian of time, obviously she told Ranma about the Silver Millennium for a reason, but what was the reason. What could she do from within this computer network?

TTTTTTTTTTTT

Before complaining I like to thank ranma girl 14 for pre-reading this chapter.

Complaint department:

There was more to both Ranma's conversation with Setsuna, and Ami's conversation with Usagi, but there wasn't a reason to keep the story focused on those conversations.

Pat:  
-That will be answered later  
- No Comment  
- Well in many ways this story will not follow cannon Sailor Moon, Professor Tomoe isn't supposed to be introduced until the S storyline either, but both he and his daughter are already around.  
- I needed an excuse to make Ranma female, and it was easier to play the over protective father card.  
- Ranma isn't public knowledge and his other A.I.'s aren't as life like as Ranma.  
- Fixed, thank you very much.

Karelon: I've never even heard of the Japanese movie "Andromida" actually.

DarkRubberNeck: Ranma is only fourteen as mentioned in chapter one. He died four years before he ever would have gone to Jusenkyo. The Cyber Space Ranma lives in is far from small, it can be bigger than the real world if he wants it too.

Dias of all Final: Original maybe, but I guess it's also predictable.


	3. Episode 3: Mercury Rising

Ranma Saotome; heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts, heartbreaker, life-wrecker, dead

Not Like You

Disclaimer: Most of the cast belong to Rumiko Takashi or Naoko Takeuchi. Additional characters belong to their respective owners. The Evil Bunny Empire produces this story for fun and not for profit, however the story is ours and we request that you ask permission before posting it anywhere.

Episode Three: Mercury Rising

"Do you want to stop by the Crown? They have the new Sailor V game?" Naru and Umino had club activities after school so after seeing Ami walking away from the building Usagi joined her.

"I have a little time before Cram School, sure." Ranma might be a little mad that she didn't stop by again, but he'd be happy to learn she made a friend.

"Cram School? You're already way smarter than everyone else; do you really need to go to a cram school?" Usagi was really lucky her parents couldn't afford to send her to a Cram School, she was already sick of the time she spent in school as it was. Despite what her mother wanted, she wanted to follow in her father's footsteps; she didn't need to be real smart to do that.

"Honestly I guess I don't. Or at least not the one my father enrolled me in. They don't teach you anything, they just want you to study with a special disk. Personally the disk gives me a headache I study better without…" From out of nowhere a black cat jumped on her face it raised its paw and looked ready to strike her, then her blonde friend saved her by getting the cat off her.

"Luna, what are you doing attacking Ami like that? She's no demon she's my friend!"

"Usagi-chan, this is Luna? Why did she attack me?" Looking at the black cat, it didn't look all that odd; then again it did have a gold crescent on its forehead. Usagi mention earlier that she could talk, would it answer for itself?

There was something about this girl she didn't trust. The black Mau was annoyed Usagi interrupted her, seeing how the girl reacted to her strike would tell her what she needed to know. Although she couldn't fight the enemy herself, her claws could reveal them. Being literally shaken from her thoughts the first Senshi now held her by her hind legs upside down. If not for the presence of the blue haired girl she would condone Usagi for her action.

"Luna are you going to explain why you attacked Ami or not?"

"Don't you think that's a little cruel Usagi-chan? I mean maybe she's not comfortable talking around people other than you?" The poor cat was definitely uncomfortable being held like that. Personally she liked felines, but Ranma's fear prevented her family from owning one.

"Hmp, Luna's always clawing at me when I do something wrong. I think I'm allowed some payback." She wanted to do allot more to her annoying adviser, but if she was stuck being Sailor Moon she still needed the black cat.

Ondango Atama told her friends that she could talk. How irresponsible was she? It was dangerous for others to know she was Sailor Moon.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

As quietly as she could Haruka followed Professor Mizuno home. Since he wasn't serving her detention today he didn't stay after school and this was a perfect chance for her to learn where he lived. It was odd though, why was the principal's daughter with him?

"What's Ranma like?" Hotaru looked up at her father's friend. He was taking her to meet a computer person and make one just for her too. Normally she'd stay with the school nurse after school but today she got to visit with Mr. Mizuno.

"Ranma's a nice girl, very friendly too. You'll probably get along with her well. You two can play while I'm working on your new friend."

Keeping out of site Haruka paused. The Professor mentioned Ranma? Not only that he said she was a girl? It could be a different Ranma than the one she knew, but that name really wasn't all that common. Letting her curiosity get the better of her, she put aside her thoughts of revenge. After looking out from her hiding spot she barely saw the Professor turn.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Although unlike Ami, Ranma was no artist, but she did know how to manipulate programs. Summoning some of the female characters from the city program, she altered them to look like what she believed the reincarnated Senshi would look like. So far she completed the inner princesses and Pluto. She was still trying to figure out what the Princess of Saturn, Uranus and Neptune might look like.

First was the princess of Pluto. She had her look like a younger version of Setsuna. The model was sixteen years old and about 163 cm tall. She had an average bust and a slender figure. Ranma also decided to make her green hair short, not as short as Ami's, but not much longer either. Setsuchan mentioned she had grown her hair long for a guy she liked; the digital girl assumed the reborn Setsuna probably hadn't been in a relationship yet. Given Setuna's personality, the redhead dressed her in a long sleeve light green blouse, a black long skirt, and flat heeled black shoes. Around her neck she had a gold key.

Next was the princess of Mercury, Ranma basically used Ami as the model for her. Given Ami's personality, she wouldn't be too surprised if her friend was the princess of Mercury reborn. After Ami was Minako, that was the name she picked for Sailor V. For the princess of Venus she put Sailor V in normal Sailor Fuku and covered her face with her long blonde bangs.

The princess of Venus was followed by the princess of Jupiter, and in Ranma's mind one girl fit the bill, Haruka Ten'ou. Haruka was a tomboy, and she had a lot of promise as a martial artist. Setsuna describe the princess of Jupiter as a strong and determined fighter, the strongest fighter of the four inner princesses. Haruka was her age so she made the model fourteen years old as well. Although she was younger than Setsuna, Haruka was as taller than her by a few centimeters. Given that years ago Ranma lost the bet with her friend that would have gotten her to grow her hair long; the princess of Jupiter had dirty blonde hair that was short, her average bust was the only thing keeping people from thinking she was a boy. For clothes she put her friend in a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers.

Then came the last of the inner princesses, the princess of Mars. Deciding to call her Akane, Setsuchan mention the princess of mars was very spiritual, so Ranma made her a Miko. The flat- chested, ravened hair girl was dressed as a typical shrine maiden and stood a little taller than Minako and Ami, but still shorter than Haruka and Setsuna.

The three models she had left to make probably wouldn't fill the time she had till Ami came back from Cram School. Maybe she should design a model for what Princess Serenity might look like, Setsuchan didn't mention her being reborn as well, but considering Sailor V was pretending to be her, she might just be around after all.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

The digital boy would be proud of her. Not only had she made a friend, but she actually had so much fun with Usagi at the arcade that she lost track of time. Now she was running late for the Cram School. Ami couldn't help but smile even if she was about to get in trouble. Having a real friend was worth any trouble she got into.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Shou opened the door to his home and Hotaru fallowed him in. It was odd not to see the digital girl on the living room monitor at this time of day; she normally did everything there while waiting for Ami to return home. "Ranma, I'm back and I brought a visitor."

Hotaru looked where Mr. Mizuno was looking. There was a big monitor that faced the window near the door. In the monitor an older girl appeared. The girl was really pretty wearing a white dress that was fit for a princess, had long red hair that went down past her shoulders, and she wore glass high heels.

There was definitely something wrong with Ranma, this was way past adaptation, and if he didn't know better Ranma was developing a new personality. "Ranma this is Hotaru, she is the daughter of Professor Tomoe. He's asked me to work on an A.I. for her, and since all my research is here at the moment I told him I'd be working on it at home."

"Hi Ranma! I'm Hotaru Tomoe!" Ranma was so cool. She was a princess that lived in a computer. She must live such an amazing life. Mr. Mizuno said he was going to make another like Ranma just for her too; she couldn't wait to get to know the girl on the computer screen.

Smiling, Ranma accessed her clothing files and put on the same sailor fuku Hotaru wore. As well she put her hair in a braid and summoned the glasses she was wearing before. "Hello Hotaru, I'm Ranma Saotome."

"Will you play with Hotaru while I'm working?"

"Sure." The redhead watched little Hotaru come over to the monitor. Was there no such thing as a good father? Her father was abusive, both Ami and Hotaru had fathers that rather wrap themselves in work than spend time with their children, and Haruka's Father didn't involve himself in her life at all. Then again in the case of Haruka, her mother didn't involve herself in her daughter's life either. Watching Shou head into the study she decided to start the conversation with Hotaru about the first thing that came to her mind. "So Hotaru, how old are you?"

"I'm eleven. Daddy say's I'm a little genius. How did you change your clothes?" It was cool that older girl was now dressed like her.

"Well Since I'm a computer program I can alter certain aspects of my appearance. Although I can only alter my clothes and my hair of my own free will. Any other aspects of my appearance have to be altered by Ami or the Professor."

"So you can't make yourself younger?" It be nice if the girl on the screen was her own age, all of the people she normally talked to were always older then her. She was even in a class with older children as well. Still the young Tomoe didn't mind too much, the redhead wasn't that much older.

"I don't think I'd want to be younger, older maybe. Since my age doesn't really matter I think I'd like to appear as an adult, um, a male adult." Looking out the window the digital girl thought about what Ami said she be doing at cram school. Hopefully if her plan did fail Ami could find a way to fix her. Wait a second someone was outside the window looking in; it was girl and she had a shocked expression frozen on her face. "Um, Hotaru could you bring the girl that's outside the window in here?"

"Huh?" First Ranma said she wanted to be a boy, and then she mentioned someone outside? Tilting her head, the raven haired little girl turned around to see an older girl that also wore the same uniform as she did. Walking from Ranma's monitor she went to the door and opened it. Sticking her head out the door, she saw the older girl was still frozen. "Ranma wants' you to come inside."

Haruka turned her head to the principal's daughter. Ranma wanted her to come inside. Did Ranma recognize her? Could Ranma see her? Where was the image of Ranma coming from? Why was he a she? Slowly she moved to the door and then followed the younger girl in. "Ranma is that you?"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Ami said the school gave her the disk, that mean's Ami's not the bad person the teacher is." When Ami was in a hurry from the arcade, she dropped a disk, at Luna's prompting she put the disk in Motoki's office computer and it started sucking her energy. Obviously the Cram School was a front for the Youma's new activity, but Luna still wanted to blame Ami.

"Usagi, I feel a strange energy coming from the girl. She's the youma I'm sure of it."

"You said there were other Senshi I'm supposed to find right? What if Ami is one of the Senshi? What if she's the princess you're always going on about? I think she's in trouble in there, not causing the trouble." Taking the disguise pen out of her pocket she thought of what would be a good disguise to go in the building under. They might question her if she went in as student this late in the afternoon.

"I doubt Ami's a Senshi, a marking would reveal itself if she was a Senshi." Then again, Usagi didn't have a marking she just knew Usagi was Sailor Moon. Ami couldn't be a Senshi, of this Luna was sure.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Something was very wrong. The other students around her seemed to be collapsing. Ami tried to get up to check the student next to her, but a strong hand pushed her back down in her seat.

"You should study harder; you're not putting enough effort into it if you still have energy left."

The teacher grabbed her by the head and started to push her into the computer monitor. The monitor started to glow and she could feel a pain in her forehead. Something was trying to suck the life out of her, but something else was protecting her. Then the teacher lifted her up, still by her head.

"What's this?"

The older woman was examining her forehead. Maybe she should have let Ranma teach her some martial art moves; maybe then she might have been able to escape this situation. She was sure she was in danger. Then the classroom's door opened quickly and a blonde woman came in with Usagi's cat.

A sign, there was a blue marking on Ami's forehead. She was right the genius girl was actually her teammate. Since the sides had been identified it was time to transform into Sailor Moon and take down the evil teacher. "Moon Prism of Power Make Up!"

Sailor Moon had appeared just as Jadeite predicted. So the true form of their enemy was an adult doctor, it didn't matter; she wouldn't live to foil their plans again. Transforming herself, she shed her human disguise and became the big red monster she was meant to be. Throwing down the Mizuno girl, she'd get to her after killing Sailor Moon. "I am Logenius, I will be the death of you Sailor Moon!"

"Geniuses are supposed to be used to guide the world to a bright future. I will not allow you to steal their intelligence. On behalf of the Moon I will punish you!"

"First you must answer my pop quiz! Question one; According to Sir Isaac Newton's Law, what makes an Apple fall from trees!"

Falling face first, this evil was far worse then she expected. Hopefully she'd keep asking easy questions. Although she had no idea what fig newtons had to do with apples falling, it what caused them to fall. "Gravity."

The heroine was smarter than her superior briefed her, although apparently just as clumsy. "Question two: Explain Gravity in fifty words or less!"

After standing up Usagi scratched her head. Why couldn't actual quizzes go over stuff she knew? "It's the centrifugal force of the earth spinning round on its axis."

Luna couldn't believe what she was hearing, Sailor Moon actually sounded as if she knew what she was talking about. Making her way to Ami she wasn't surprised to hear the blonde get the next question wrong. After doing a back flip the Mercury Pen appeared and she dropped it in front of the blue haired girl. "Ami you must help Sailor Moon, take this pen and say Mercury Power Make Up."

Looking at Sailor Moon run from flying test paper, Ami heard someone talking to her. She was surprised it was Luna, so the cat could speak, and she wanted her to help Sailor Moon? Looking at the pen and standing up she raised it in the air. "Mercury Power Make Up!"

Sailor Moon was indeed dumb, but apparently not clumsy. Her fall earlier had to simply be from being caught off guard, the way the Senshi moved dodging her attacks appeared sloppy, but she could tell Sailor Moon was doing more than just dodging. The student zombies she sent after the Senshi were getting knocked down one buy one as Sailor Moon fell over them. Her own indirect attacks were useless, and although the blonde appeared afraid, she was handling the zombies. It was time to try a direct assault. Logenius transformed her hands into ax blades, as she prepared to leap at Sailor Moon a fog appeared. "What's going on?"

"This ends now!" After transforming, Luna told her how to use an attack called Sabon Spray. She was hoping for something more offensive, but all it did was create a mist. Fortunately the red woman couldn't see though the fog like she could. Standing behind the youma Ami projected her image on to a computer monitor in front of the youma.

"Die! Arhg!" After placing her hand though what she thought was a new Sailor Senshi she found out it was one of the class room monitors. Since power was still applied to the monitor she got quite a shock. This fog may have helped the Senshi elude her, but now it would serve as her protection while she recovered. No it was disappearing!

"Moon Tiara Action!"

Logenius saw her death coming closer. She had failed Jadeite and her Queen. "Nooooooo!"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"So it really is you?" Haruka had spent the last hour playing with Ranma and Hotaru. Now Professor Mizuno took the little girl into the study, and she had some time to talk with Ranma in private.

"Yeah. I kind of died and Shou was able to transform my soul into a computer program. Or at least that's how it's been explained to me." To think, he had thought of Haruka earlier, and now here she was, apparently she was one of Professor Mizuno's students too. It was a small world outside.

"How did you die? Why are you a girl? Why do you still look better in my uniform than me?" The last time she wore a girl's uniform Ranma left her life, now after wearing one again, here he was. Boyfriend, or best friend, if he was once again apart of her life she'd never complain about wearing a sailor fuku again.

"I died saving the professor's daughter from getting hit by a car, I think I'm a girl cause the professor was worried Ami and I were getting to close, and honestly I don't think I look better then you do, although I still think you should grow your hair out." Her old friend looked almost exactly like the model she put together earlier. The only small difference was her breasts were actually a little smaller than the models. Haruka had really nice legs though; it was good to see her in a skirt. She had a feeling after their bet the dirty blonde would never wear a skirt again. She was happy to be proven wrong.

"You died a hero? You always had to protect everyone, even if they didn't need it." That was how she first met the redhead. A bunch of boys were picking on her and she was about to teach them a lesson when Ranma showed up and took them all down. She ended up teaching the pony-tailed boy a lesson, the lesson was that she didn't need his help. Still, even after she beat him up the two ended up as friends. This whole time she had a childhood crush on the boy she remembered, now seeing Ranma as a girl, despite that was her normal preference, she didn't really feel anything for him.

"Yep, Ranma Saotome fears nothing. Well almost nothing…"

"And what is it that the great Ranma Saotome is afraid of?" It was hard to picture her childhood friend afraid of anything. She used to have a fear of cats and the Ranma helped her get over it. Now she had a black cat she named Darth Vader after a character from an American movie.

"Ironically…I have ailurophobia." That fear was the reason she didn't call Haruka by the nickname she gave her back then. Even in this digital world where cats couldn't harm her, she couldn't say the word neko out loud for fear of summoning them.

"What does ailurophobia mean?" It wasn't exactly like Ranma to use big words, but then again, he was a computer program now.

"It means Ranma is afraid of cats. Hotaru is done helping me so can the two of you play with her again." Shou was surprised how the young miss Ten'ou almost seemed like a normal girl around Ranma. It was odd seeing the tomboy like that. He was still curious why she was here, but Ranma had popped into the study to explain that she had a friend over. As little Hotaru joined Ranma and Haruka, he returned into the study.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

Complaint department:

The central theme of "Not Like You" is Ranma being a computer program and not alive. If Ranma were to be brought back, the story would end.

Pat:  
- If you want the all-seeing controller type, read Lioconvoy's "The Truth About Makoto", I think that personality for Setsuna has been done to death. Although in my other story "Setsuna" is a deranged controller, she isn't all-seeing.  
- Ranma still trains in the digital world he lives in. Should he be brought back his body would basically be the digital one transferred into the real world. Considering the kind of things he's put himself though there he'll actually be stronger than he would have been just training with his father.

Xtor49: Setsuna got assistance from the princess of Mercury and her computer.

Howard Russell: I wasn't aware I went anywhere. As for Setsuna, in this story, she died and got reincarnated along with the rest of the Senshi. As Ranma guessed when she show's up she'll be sixteen, for that matter Mamoru is sixteen also.


	4. Episode 4: A day of peace

Ranma Saotome; heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts, heartbreaker, life-wrecker, dead

Not Like You Disclaimer: Most of the cast belong to Rumiko Takashi or Naoko Takeuchi. Additional characters belong to their respective owners. The Evil Bunny Empire produces this story for fun and not for profit, however the story is ours and we request that you ask permission before posting it anywhere.

Episode Four: A day of peace.

Ranma grumbled after Ami finally turned off the computer monitor. Why was it she always had to remind the blue haired girl to turn the monitor off? By now Ami should know better.

"After school I'm bringing a friend over." The youngest Mizuno couldn't wait to introduce her digital friend to her first real friend; however, it might be a problem if Usagi brought Luna with her. It was too bad that Luna mentioned she couldn't tell Ranma she was Sailor Mercury. All her Father was allowed to know about yesterday was what the police told him, Ranma was offline when she got home last night. After she finished getting dressed, she turned the monitor back on.

"Wow, it's going to be a full house today. Haruka is coming over and your father might be bringing his boss's daughter too." In the last two years the only human contact he had was the Mizunos, Setsuna wasn't human when she visited him. It was great to be meeting more people; it was also great that Ami was making friends too.

When Ami first heard about Haruka from her father after she got home last night she was actually finding herself a bit jealous. …now another thought passed through her mind, what if Usagi fell for the ghost in her machine…? It wasn't something she had to worry about while he was still female, but her father did say he planned on restoring Ranma after he finished his current project. Did her father already tell the digital boy about that? "Any progress on getting father to fix you?''

"No, are you still working on turning me back yourself?" There was something about the look she gave her that meant she wasn't. Looking down at herself Ranma thought about her choice in clothing. Today she wore a purple designer t-shirt with holes in the shoulders, tight blue jeans, and sandals. Playing with her glasses she, wondered if Ami was now getting used to her like this. "Um, I guess I wouldn't mind being able to change between the two genders if you're used to me like this, I just don't want to be stuck this way. Even if my gender doesn't really matter in here, I'd really rather be a guy."

"I was actually thinking about that… I think I figured a way to make it work, but the problem I'm having is the programming blocks father installed." She wanted to leave Ranma a girl just so that she could be the closest one to him; it proved her father's reasoning for turning him into a girl in the first place.

"Ami are you up already?"

Her father was still home? He always went to his school early; looking at her alarm clock she noticed her friend of two years woke her up an hour early. "Ranma, why did you wake me up already?"

"I missed you after school yesterday because I went offline early. I thought we could catch up a little before you went to school, like who is this friend you're bringing over?" After all, Ami making a friend was big news, and she had some other things she wanted to tell her too, such as the possibility that she was a princess reborn.

Hearing a knock on her door, Ami moved from her computer to open the door. Outside was her father. "Good morning Father."

"Good morning, Professor."

"What are the two of you doing up already?" Now, from time to time Ranma was up early to get in some extra training, but Ami wasn't one for rising early. His daughter wasn't one for rising at all these days, unless it was Ranma who woke her up.

"Ranma woke me up early to gossip." A frown started to appear on her father's face. It seemed that he was definitely worried about the digital boy's state of mind. At first, she was too, but aside from dressing up, Ranma was still Ranma.

"I see, Ranma I'm going to fix you before I get back to work on Hotaru's A.I., do you think Ten'ou would mind looking after her while I do that?" He had broke his promise, he promised he wouldn't change who their ghost was, but by changing its gender it seemed to change him greatly. The digital girl just didn't seem like Ranma anymore.

"I don't think Haruka would mind. She and Hotaru got along well yesterday." Shou nodded and then left the room to herself and Ami. Silently, the redhead wondered if she went too far in her little plan. She hadn't changed a bit, but the older Mizuno thought she had. Looking over to her living friend, she decided to change the subject for now. "So, about this friend of yours?"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Usagi stared down her father. How was he going to attack her? His stance didn't give anything away; maybe he was waiting for her to come at him. Running at him she decided to try a round house to his head. Unfortunately he caught her leg and flipped her. Landing on her feet she was barely able to block several fierce blows from the older man. To gain some space between her and her father she leapt back while dodging one of his kicks.

"That's enough you two. Breakfast is ready." Ikuko frowned as her husband and daughter ended their morning sparring session in the backyard. Why did Usagi have take up her husband's art? She could understand her daughter knowing a little just to defend herself, but ever since she could walk she practiced with her father.

"Food!" After bowing to her father, Usagi ran inside to the dining room. Thanks to fighting that youma yesterday, she missed dinner last night and her parents sent her to bed without letting her eat anything.

Kenji walked over to his wife, and then kissed her on the cheek. "You know we could have given Usagi something to eat last night, she wasn't out that late."

"She was at that cram school where the demon attacked; I think she was looking for a fight. You're always saying the Art is used to defend the week, but I think she was trying to get involved in Sailor Moon's battles. She could have been severely hurt." According to the rumors, Sailor Moon was a heroine with magical powers, but Usagi was just a normal girl, and the demons the magical girl fought could very well kill her daughter if she fought them herself.

"Our daughter is stronger than you give her credit for. I expect my brother to underestimate her, but you should have some more faith in Usagi. I'll talk with her about picking fights if you're really worried about it though." Sighing, he followed his wife inside. He was from a family of martial artists, and he was very proud their oldest continued in his family's tradition and more than a little disappointed that his youngest wasn't interested. Still, unlike his parents and his no good brother he wouldn't force the Art on Shingo; the decision to train must be his own. As he entered the dining room, he smiled, Usagi definitely got her eating habits from his family.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Petting Darth Vader on his head, Haruka thought about her reunion with Ranma. If there was any boy she could ever fall for, it was him, but now not only wasn't he a boy, but he wasn't even alive. Or he wasn't alive in a physical sense; since his ghost lived on in the professor's computer.

Vader purred as she started to scratch him behind his ears. It didn't matter to her if Ranma was a girl ghost or a living boy; he was still her best friend. Any thoughts she had of revenge went right out the window; Professor Mizuno had saved Ranma's life, and even as it was, the boy she knew was still there.

Putting the black cat down, she started to get dressed for school. It was just as well that she gave up on her plans for revenge. From what she could tell, by a picture hung in the living room, Professor Mizuno's daughter wasn't her type. She didn't much care for girls with short hair.

Well yesterday, she was she was actually a bit turned on looking at herself in the mirror, and her own hair was short, then again she was a blonde and Ami had blue hair. It didn't matter the hair length or style she always had a thing for blondes. Redheads were normally rather attractive to her too though, why didn't she still have feeling for Ranma. Maybe those feelings were reserved only for a male Ranma.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

The problem with being a computer program was there was nothing she could forget. Every memory she ever had was just a file to access. It made learning easy, but it also made it harder to overcome her fears.

Though, right now, her thoughts on memory weren't because of her fear of cats. Ami's friend was named Usagi Tsukino, a name she was familiar with. Once, her father had her spar with a blonde girl by that name to compare training methods with a friend of his. Or maybe that man was his rival; their relation wasn't mentioned at that time.

Still, the dumpling haired girl had skills that were rather close to her own. She had won that match and didn't think much of it because back then she was a boy and her opponent was a girl. What her father had taught her was girls were inferior to boys, and at the time, she believed it.

Now that she thought back on it though, she knew better, Usagi was probably her equal, and her style was the same too. Only two families in the world practiced the style she did; the Saotome and Tendo clans. The blonde was of neither, so why did she have the same style?

There were a bunch of people she fought growing up, most were older, but there were three that were her age; Usagi, Ukyo, and Haruka. Ukyo and Haruka both had their own styles, but Usagi's was the same.

Accidentally, she accessed a memory about Ukyo… for some reason, she promised to take care of Ukyo if a sauce tasted good after being buried a long time… honestly, at the time she wasn't paying attention to Ukyo and she didn't know what she agreed to. Just as well, she already ate the all of the sauce anyway and replaced it with something that in no way could tasted good even buried. In fact, it was probably even killing the plant life around it. She was such a troublemaker back then.

Since there were no addition memories besides that one meeting with Usagi, she'd worry about the mystery behind her later; for now, she'd do one last session as Sailor V. She'd also make things a little more difficult by using the desert landscape.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Once her father fixed Ranma, she'd be able to install the transformation program. However, what should she make the trigger? Should she just make it another file Ranma could access, or should she make it something she could control? As she thought about this, she took a bite from her bento.

Joining her new friend by a tree in the schoolyard, Usagi noticed Ami was kind of staring into space. "Thinking about what to draw today?"

"No I was thinking about a program I'm going to add to Ranma. You see, recently my father made Ranma into a girl because he thought I was getting too attached to him. Today, he'll be turning Ranma back, but Ranma has kind of gotten use to being a girl so I want to give him the ability to change between the two forms." Considering their conversation yesterday Usagi was already under the impression that she liked the ghost in her machine, anyway so admitting it wasn't that bad.

"So Ranma will be able to change at will, that's kind of cool. You know it's possible in the real world for people to transform. There's a place in China called Jusenkyo that supposedly gives people the ability to transform with hot or cold water. It's not just gender too, there are lots of springs that you can gain powers from."

"Where did you here this from?" Usagi seemed like the type to spend a little too much time reading Manga. It wouldn't be that surprising if she believed what she read in those comics.

"It was in a pamphlet my uncle left at our house last time he visited. It said the powers were a curse, but I think it be cool to turn into a cat or a bird. I guess if you fell into a spring that turned you into a pig or a boy it would be a curse." It was likely her uncle couldn't read the pamphlet as it was in Chinese but her father made her learn the language for training. Some of the moves that we're apart their school came from Chinese scrolls he found in pawn shops. Before he taught her a move she had to translate the scroll herself. If her… "The ghost in your computer is named Ranma, right? Was his family name Saotome?"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Well her practice for the day was over now what else she could do. Besides simple conditioning fighting as a girl wouldn't have much of an effect on her male form. Females had a different center of balance then males did…

Another random memory about Ukyo was accessed; one of their fights. As a computer program she could analyze her past fights in great detail, since she remembered them perfectly. The way the Okonomiyaki chef fought, he wasn't a guy, he was a girl. That would explain the earlier memory…she must have liked her. After Genma stole her father's cart, Ukyo probably hated her though.

Shifting the focus of her trip down memory lane from Ukyo to her father, Ranma couldn't help but be glad that he was no longer apart of her life. Yes he was her father, but he abused her to no end, all for his own personal greed. There were very few moments where she actually remembered him showing any fatherly love.

If not for her death would she have ended up like him? Another memory involving Ukyo reminded her that she once bet and lost something that wasn't really hers in the first place. She had lost the Tendo Dojo to a guy who called himself the Gambling King. He was pretty lame and cheated several little kids. In the end, she and Ukyo beat him up; however, the King probably still had the markers. Well the Tendos probably wouldn't hand over their dojo should he show up since she wasn't alive to marry one of the daughters and inherit it.

Her old man talked often about the Tendo Dojo and how she would inherit it. Back then it didn't make any sense how she would inherit something that belonged to another family, but he also talked about merging the school, so it was likely the dojo was a dowry.

Well, how she would have ended up and with who really didn't really matter, since now she was just a ghost in a machine. Although she found comfort in her living past, dwelling on it depressed her, especially since she no longer had any connections to it; save for Haruka.

Accessing her clothing files, she changed into a white two-piece swim suit. If she was a guy she'd be naked, but in her current form these clothes would be enough. Now to activate the hot springs program; a good soak should help her dwindling mood.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Ranma?" With Usagi in tow Ami entered her home. Normally Ranma would be on the living room monitor waiting for her, but today, the digital girl was absent. Then Ranma poked her head in from the side of the monitor.

"Was that Ranma?" What Usagi had seen was a face that looked like a younger version of her aunt, with a towel wrapped around her hair. A moment later, a full girl walked onto the monitor screen dressed in blue jeans, a baby doll t-shirt, glasses, with now dry hair that was braided.

"Sorry, I was in the bathroom monitor using the Hot Springs program and lost track of time." Looking at the girl she assumed to be Usagi, the blonde didn't look too different then how she remembered her, just older. "Hi Usagi, long time no see."

"So you remember me?" The ghost resembled her Aunt Nodoka greatly, so it wasn't too unbelievable that this was Ranma she was talking to.

"Only the one time we fought. I don't know why we were fighting, but I beat you."

"Uncle Genma wanted to show that his boy was stronger that my father's girl." Pouting, the blonde remembered their one match too. Ranma beat her because he called her cute and it distracted her. One of the key principles of the Saotome art was to get inside an opponent's head, and weaken them mentally as well as physically. She was never very good at that part of the family Art. "You didn't beat me by that much."

"So Ranma really is your cousin?" Her new friend mentioned that at lunch but Ami didn't really want to believe it. The reason Ranma stayed with them was because his parents didn't want him. However her father warned that if the digital boy's family ever changed their mind that they would give him to them. Since Usagi was a part of his family, she could take him once her father fixed his gender. He had been so much a part of her life these last two years; she truly didn't want to lose him.

"Uh huh, his father and mine are brothers; his dad is the older brother. Does Aunt Nodoka know you live in computers now?" Her aunt was so proud Ranma died a manly death sacrificing himself for someone else, but countless time she would mentioned that she wished she still had him.

"She does but she thinks I'm a mockery of her son's memory. I think I convinced Pop I really am me, but knowing him he decided not to acknowledge me because a computer would cost too much money. That's why I'm with Ami and her father." Shou even offered to give his father a computer, but machines were too high maintenance in his opinion. Then again his mother didn't know him that well so how would he ever convince her he was really her son? "How is my mom?"

"She was pretty bad until Ranko was born. Um, Ranko is your little sister's name; she turned a year old just the other day. Aunt Nodoka is pregnant again now too. Your dad's hoping it's a boy this time because he won't accept a female heir. He always tells my father it's a waste of time to continue to train me."

Since Ranma and Usagi were paying attention to each other and not her, Ami slipped into the kitchen. This morning she was worried about having another rival for Ranma; now, she was just worried if Ranma would still be a part of her life.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

Before the complaints start I'd like to thank ranma girl 14 and Tari pre-reading this chapter.

Complaint department:

Sorry I took so long, things happened and I don't have as much time to write. This chapter is shorter than its predecessor 'cause I thought I reached a good stopping point.

Dias of All Final, sorry the first three chapters flew right by, but the rest may take some time as I iron out how I want certain things to happen. That's the problem with knowing the beginning and end. The middle doesn't always make sense.

Oh, and originally I was going to have Ranma talk to Sati and instead of Setsuna, but I decided to limit the numbers of stories I merged into this fic.

Xtor49, Next chapter Ranma should be male again and if not the next chapter in the following one Ami will either make the program you're asking about, or Ranma will make it himself depending on where Ranma is at the time.

Ranma ends up bored sometimes 'cause even he can only fight so much, but over all he does enjoy the life he has because he is still alive in a sense.

weebee, although I've already said this Ranma will be in the Mercury Computer eventually. However once there he won't always be on the sideline, just how he ends up in the front lines I won't say. You'll have to wait and see.


	5. Episode 5: The More the Merrier

Ranma Saotome; heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts, heartbreaker, life-wrecker, dead

Not Like You

Disclaimer: Most of the cast belong to Rumiko Takashi or Naoko Takeuchi. Additional characters belong to their respective owners. The Evil Bunny Empire produces this story for fun and not for profit, however the story is ours and we request that you ask permission before posting it anywhere.

Episode Five: The More the Merrier

Usagi found her current conversation interesting. She and Haruka were talking about her cousin while Hotaru and Ami were playing games on the living room computer. She really didn't know Ranma that well, and it was interesting seeing him through Haruka's eyes. "So Ranma wasn't always afraid of cats?"

"When we first met he wasn't, I was the one afraid of them. With Ranma's help I overcame my fear. Now I really wish I could help him with his, but considering what his father did to him, I don't know if I can." She had asked Ranma since he was now a computer program why didn't he just delete the memory. He made it clear that as much as he didn't want those memories, deleting them would change who he was. She couldn't really grasp why he wanted to be afraid but she'd respect his beliefs. The question was would he respect hers. Would he even understand why she didn't like men?

"What did my stupid uncle do to him?"

"He threw him into a pit of starving cats three or four time." Hotaru was too young for her taste, she may have been a lesbian but she wasn't a cradle robber, Ami's hair was too short, but Usagi was definitely cute. Maybe after this visit was over she'd see if the dumpling haired girl might be interested in going out with her.

"I'm really surprised Ranma told you about that. It took a year for me to find out why he disappeared every time our old neighbor's cat passed by the window." Looking over at the two blondes she was jealous how close they each seemed to Ranma. She had been living with the digital boy for two years, but there were still things he rarely talked about with her. He'd normally change the topic to her if they strayed too close to something he'd rather not remember.

"Like I said, Ranma was the one who helped me overcome my fear, and it's was more than a little odd he calls me Haruka-chan now. Ever since I met him he used to call me Koneko-chan. At first it was just how he teased me, then it became his pet name for me."

"Soooo, was Ranma your first crush?" Usagi smiled as the short haired blonde blushed. It was obvious she hit the nail on the head. So both Ami and Haruka liked her digital cousin. It seemed, even dead, the legendary Saotome charm that her father talked about still worked.

"Really? I thought you didn't like boys?" Hotaru moved a piece on the digital chess set with her mouse and then waited for Ami to take her turn. At school she had overheard some of the older girls complain about Ten'ou-san staring at them. The three older girls' jaws dropped but suddenly one of Ami's chess pieces moved while her hand wasn't on the other mouse. "Ranma-kun?"

"Yo." Placing Ami's and Hotaru's chess game in the background of the monitor Ranma appeared in the foreground. The youngest just smiled at his appearance, Ami and his cousin both had calm faces that really didn't reveal what they may or may not have been thinking, but Koneko-chan... Koneko-chan had a bright red blush on her face. Hmm, that was odd, while he was a girl he didn't think of Haruka by her old pet name. As a guy though, even with his fear of cats it was hard not to think of her by her pet name.

…What was wrong with her when she saw Ranma as a girl yesterday she didn't feel anything for him at all, despite the fact that she would normally be attracted to a girl with those features? Now Ranma was a guy again and she was definitely feeling attracted to him. She enjoyed looking at girls in sailor fuku; but the male Ranma was wearing black slippers, loose black pants, and a red sleeveless Chinese shirt.

Usagi turned to Haruka, obviously Hotaru was wrong she definitely liked boys, or maybe it was just Ranma, the other blonde's face was redder than an apple. Looking back at her cousin she wasn't entirely surprised, he could give her Motoki a run for his money. Looking at his physique, it seemed like he still practiced too, or was that editing Ami's father did. "Ranma, do you still practice in there?"

"Yep. Although I can do a lot of things I couldn't do in the real world, like change my clothes with just a thought. My body still reacts to stimuli just as if I were alive. Of course there are ways to cheat, but normally I'll make things harder on myself than easier. The only problem I really have is the skills of the AI's I fight, they're kind of pitiful and I need three or four just to make it a challenge." He had once tried boasting the AI fighting abilities, but since he knew nothing of their programs he actually made them worse.

"Too bad I can't come in there and give you a run for your money." Since Ranma left Haruka had made it her goal to get better than him. Then again if she was in there…, would she waste her time fighting him…so many thoughts were filling her mind. Thoughts she normally had for girls, what was so special about Ranma?

"Please, Ranma's probably already a master of our family's school. You wouldn't stand a chance against me let alone him."

"Usagi, I know Ranma mention you two fought before, but after seeing you in action yesterday, I can't really see you as a martial artist." Her dumpling haired friend was falling all over the place from the peek she caught from behind her desk.

"Hmp, if you think you can take me how about we go at it in the professor's back yard. It looks like a reasonable size for us to spar in." She beat Ranma before, and although he said he was going easy on her, she was sure with the practice she had over the years she could probably beat him now.

"I haven't seen Ami's backyard, is it fenced in? I really don't want other people seeing me fighting." If people knew she was a skilled martial artist he chance of getting Motoki to like her would go down the drain, he seemed like the type of guy who would rather protect than be protected. Of course once they were married he'd eventually find out, but she'd try to keep it a secret as long as she could.

"It is, but there isn't a monitor there so I won't be able to watch." He'd really like to see how much his opponents of the past had improved, especially Usagi given that she had been on equal footing with him back then.

"I think that will have to wait a few minutes as I'd like to talk to Usagi." Shou entered the living room to see the girls all gathered around Ranma's monitor. He overheard their talk of fighting and although he'd rather they didn't, he had a feeling if they didn't do it here they'd do it elsewhere and he would rather be around to make sure things didn't get out of hand. First thing first though, he needed to talk to his ghost's cousin.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

It was rare that he'd get off of work early these day, his editor would always think of something to keep him busy whether there was a story or not. After Kenji turned the final street to his house he was surprised to see a bald fat man in a white gi waiting outside his door. Walking over to his brother, he wondered why he was here this time. "Hello Genma."

"It is good to see you Kenji we have much to discuss."

"Do we? What of?" It didn't sound like his brother was here for money but what brought Genma here this time. For that matter, where was that bandanna he normally used to cover his bald head.

"Soun and I still wish to unite the schools. However, even if my next child is a male, by the time he is ready and of marrying age Soun's daughters would be too old. I have decided to recognize Usagi as the true heir of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Art." Although admitting this may not get his brother to agree to his and Soun's plan, it was likely his daughter would be more than happy to accept if she was named the School's heir. Genma smiled at the genius of their plan.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but your old training partner only has daughters."

"That is true; however his sister had a son. When she and her husband died Soun adopted him. He is a practitioner of Soun's school and listed on the Tendo family registry. He may be a little older than Usagi, but you yourself are older than Ikuko so it shouldn't be a problem." Although his brother's daughter was not listed on the Saotome family registry, she was still a practitioner of the family school, and a Saotome if not in name.

"I will talk this over with my daughter when she returns home." Opening the door to his home, Kenji entered and left his older brother outside. What was so important about merging the Saotome and Tendo schools, that Genma was willing to recognize Usagi as his heir? He had never even approved of her practicing the Art before. He'd let his daughter decide if she wished to accept or not. Hopefully she'd make the right choice.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

After Usagi and Shou talked, everyone but Hotaru when out to the back yard. The professor felt it was his duty to supervise Usagi and Haruka's match and Ami was curious. Unfortunately that left the youngest visitor with him to describe what would happen. Ranma sighed; it was too bad there wasn't a monitor outside for him to travel to. "Have they started yet?"

"Uh huh, Ten'ou-san just jumped at Tsukino-san and then kicked her. Tsukino-san is crying."

"Koneko-chan is in so much trouble." Usagi wasn't all that great at making her opponents sloppy, but she excelled in making them underestimate her. If the crying didn't work she'd let her opponent have the advantage for a little bit before actually fighting them. Of course neither trick had worked on him.

"Wow you're right Tsukino-san just punched her into the fence. Ten'ou-san looks hurt. She's getting back up though. Oh Tsukino-san just moved really fast and now she has Ten'ou-san's arm behind her back." The long haired blonde didn't look like she could fight but she seemed to be winning. Hotaru wondered if maybe Tsukino-san could teach her. There were lots of older students who picked on her for being smart, and others who picked on her cause of her gift. It would be nice if she could teach them a thing or two.

The only reason Koneko-chan beat him when they first met was because he had underestimated her 'cause she was a girl, by the time he decided to stop playing with her she had pounded him to a pulp. That didn't change his outlook about girl fighters, but he never underestimated her again. Just in time to distract him the doorbell rung. "Hotaru, could you answer that?"

Turning from Tsukino-san beating up Ten'ou-san she went over to the door to open it. It was too bad she couldn't hear what the two girl were saying, the short hair blonde had to be saying something bad for the long haired one to still be beating her after it looked like she already won. Opening the door she was met by a tall man. "Hello."

"Uncle Tsukino?" The man at the door looked like Usagi's father, or at least how he remembered him.

"Ranma?" First his brother stopped by today, and now on a computer monitor facing the door he was seeing his brother's dead son. Was this the reason Usagi called and asked him to come here?

"That would be me." That was the same look Genma gave him the first time he saw his new body. He seemed shocked, but not really surprised.

"Tsukino-san has won" After the older Tsukino-san stepped in Hotaru rushed back to see the end of the two blondes fight. The longer haired girl was about to punch Ten'ou-san in the stomach when Mizuno-sensei stopped her.

"Usagi is fighting someone?" Contrary to what his wife believed Kenji knew Usagi didn't look for fights. She didn't want it to become known that she wasn't the cry baby everyone thought she was because in her opinion it would lessen her chances of finding a guy. Well she might not have to worry about that anymore.

"An old friend of mine thought she could beat me and Usagi said she couldn't beat her let alone me." Of course being a practitioner of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts, Usagi was right. Ranma smile, Koneko-chan really shouldn't have underestimated his cousin.

"I see." So his daughter accepted being second best to her dead cousin. Then again if his nephew was anything like his brother, death wouldn't stop him from practicing the Art. Not that Genma had ever put that in to practice like Ranma had probably done; but his brother did live and breathe the Art.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Haruka walked home holding her arm. Her father was going to complain about her fighting again, he always did, still it be nice to have his attention at least. Normally he and her mother were always too busy for her; that was why she got away with as much as she did.

Usagi's method may have been different that Ranma's, but it was obvious mind games were an essential part of their families art. Just how many girls had Ranma called cute to get them to lower their guard? Then again the cute comment didn't work on her the first time they fought, and the next few times they sparred, he decided to insult her to make her sloppy.

"So when do we get to meet this girlfriend of yours."

Looking behind her, Haruka noticed three high school freshmen coming out of the Royal Crown. From their uniforms they had to be from the all boys school Fujimori High. The one that spoke didn't really look like he was a guy; he had shoulder length black hair worn down and a very feminine face.

"Odango Atama is not my girlfriend. Just because I keep running into her doesn't mean I'm interested in her. Besides she keeps throwing things at me."

This one had short black hair and looked the manliest of the trio. Odango Atama? Was he talking about Usagi? Ducking into the entrance of a nearby store Haruka decided to listen in on the boy's conversation.

"Come on Mamoru, does she have any friends? Jun and I haven't had much luck. The last time we went looking for girls we got hit on."

The final member of the trio had short reddish pink hair, and feminine eyes. From what he said the girly looking one was named Jun, and the one who possibly mentioned Usagi was Mamoru. Jun smiled and got a devious look in his eyes.

"Really Mamo-chan, it's not fair if you have a girl and we don't."

As the boys passed her, Haruka couldn't help but wonder about Jun? Was he really a guy? Not only was his appearance effeminate, but so were his actions, and his voice. If he was really a girl though, he wasn't her type; she liked to be the teasing one. They seemed to be heading in the same direction she was, no reason not to listen in a little longer. Her arm hurt, but she was more than capable to deal with the pain.

"Look Odango Atama is a pain in the neck, I don't like her. Besides My uncle called today, he told me to uphold our families honor he was arranging my marriage to the heir of our bother school."

"Is he cute?"

"THE HEIR IS A GIRL!"

"Jun stop picking on Mamoru, this is a serious matter. The only reason my parents married was because it was arranged. If my father respected himself more than he did his honor his suffering might have ended sooner."

"Not every arranged marriage ends up like your parent's Sochiro. What's she like Mamo-chan?"

"I don't know. I'm meeting her tomorrow."

"You don't plan on running from your duties to meet this girl?"

"Mamo-chan we won't let you escape this time."

"Neither will the student council president, but my uncle warned me to be prepared."

Jun, Mamoru, and Sochiro turned into a diner. Though she wanted to listen to more of their conversation she didn't have any money with her, having spent what she had on lunch. It was just as well, her father still needed to look at her arm.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Ranma sat in the monitor of Ami's room thinking about his frame of mind. Before today he didn't even know Usagi was his cousin or her father was his uncle, but he had no problem accepting that fact. He also seemed to adapt pretty well to being a female, from what pronouns to use to what clothes to wear. Then while he was female his fear of cats kept him from calling Haruka by her nick name, but as a guy it was just natural to think of her as Koneko-chan.

"I've finished my homework." She didn't have much of it left to do at home since most of the time she'd do it in class. She was almost always ahead of whatever lesson the teachers were teaching at the time anyway.

"You finished it all in an hour? You really are a genius. Why is it you don't go to Mugen Academy? Isn't it for elite students like you?" If Koneko-chan could get in surely Ami could. Yes his old friend was from a wealthy family, but from what he read about the academy in Shou's computer you needed high grades to get in as well.

"Father doesn't want to end up teaching his daughter. Besides if I didn't go to Juban No. 10, I wouldn't have met Usagi." She'd definitely thank her friend tomorrow for not taking Ranma from her. Thinking about friends, could she count Haruka as one of her friends now? She was going to be shopping with her and Usagi tomorrow too. Or was she just coming along to get to know the completion better. It was obvious Haruka still liked Ranma and is seemed the digital boy might like her as well. "I'm sorry I won't be here tomorrow."

"Hey I'm always telling you that you should spend some time with real people. I'm going to be helping your father with Hotaru's AI so it's not like I'll be bored." How he'd be helping the professor he wasn't sure, but the professor said that he would need his help.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

Complaint department:

Sorry, I had this done for about a month now, but none of my pre-readers have gotten back to me. So...I'm sorry to say this is an un-pre-read version and I apologize, but I wanted to get this out for you all to read.

Howard Russell, Haruka being the same age was a misunderstanding on my part. I thought she was about the same age as the inners, just born before a cutoff date. Still with the other differences I hope it isn't a problem.

For her cat you can blame Lioconvoy, I got the idea after reading "Chaos in the Moon." He has the Moon Cats humming the Imperial March whenever someone asks them a question they don't want to answer.

goku90504, I really haven't seen the internet used too much in Ranma 1/2 or Sailormoon so I'm pretty much ignoring it. Sorry.

ranko lina Inverse, the story takes place two years before the normal Ranma 1/2 storyline, but you will see interaction from younger members of the normal Ranma 1/2 crew. In fact, next chapter you'll meet the Tendo's.


	6. Episode 6: Outings

Ranma Saotome; former heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts, heartbreaker, life-wrecker, dead.

Not Like You

Disclaimer: Most of the cast belong to Rumiko Takahashi or Naoko Takeuchi. Additional characters belong to their respective owners. The Evil Bunny Empire produces this story for fun and not for profit, however the story is ours and we request that you ask permission before posting it anywhere.

Episode Six: Outings

Ranma watched out the living room monitor as Ami left her home to meet his cousin and Koneko-chan. He was a guy again, but she still forgot to turn off the monitor this morning. Certain thoughts he had last night started to put things into a new perspective. First, he did like Ami, but she was more of a little sister to him than any romantic interest. Second, even with what the professor did to him, he still saw him as more of a father than he did his old man. So when he talked to his uncle Kenji, was he trying to get rid of him? Did the professor consider him apart of the family, or just an unwanted program.

"Ranma, if you're ready could you come into my study, I could really use your help on this A.I." Shou, walked from the kitchen into the living room past Ranma before heading to his study himself. It seemed the digital boy had something on his mind. By the time he got to his study Ranma was already waiting.

"Did you try to get rid of me yesterday?" The digital boy thought there was no reason to beat around the bush.

"Did I try to get rid of you? That's a harsh way to put it, but I guess I deserve that. I thought you might want to be with your real family." Although after talking with both Kenji and his daughter, their impression was that to Ranma, he and Ami were his real family now. Looking back at the last two years, maybe that was true. Inwardly Shou smiled, most parents couldn't punish their children by changing their gender, but then again it was a punishment the digital child didn't deserve.

"Maybe when I was flesh and blood they were family and I do still feel connected to them in a way, but…you and Ami, you're my family now. I'd really rather stay here."

"To be honest I'd rather have you here too. But… we need to do something about Ami's big brother complex." Now the professor's smile was on his face as well as in his mind. Ranma acknowledging him as family made him feel happy.

"Yeah…while Ami was finishing her game with Hotaru in the living room I talked to Usagi in the kitchen…you were right Ami does like me a little bit more than she should." It seemed obvious to him that she probably did see him as family, if she didn't she probably wouldn't get undressed in front of him, but her feelings were also deeper than that. How could he let her know his weren't?

"I'm glad you understand now, but as a big brother I guess I can see why you were oblivious."

"Why am I the big brother, isn't Ami older than me by a month?" Maybe as a computer program he was more mature than Ami, but he'd seen other instances where the younger sibling was more mature.

Shou started laughing, just why did he have it in his head Ranma was the older one.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Haruka sighed. Her mother was ecstatic when she saw the way she dressed. She probably wasn't going to see Ranma today, but she needed practice being a girl. So today for the first time in a long time, she wore a dress. It was a simple yellow dress with long sleeves and a short skirt. Unfortunately, thanks to Usagi her arm was in a sling, her father determined it was sprained. Ami finally arrived, so where was Odango Atama?

"Where's Usagi?" Her impression of Haruka was that she was a tomboy, but considering the way she was dressed now, it seemed her impression was wrong. There was the possibility that she wanted to see Ranma after they finished shopping though. The short haired blonde was definitely a rival.

"I don't know. I've been here for a few minutes though." The dirty blonde looked down and saw a black cat had come up to them. "Hello there, can we help you?"

Ami followed Haruka's eyes to see who she was talking to. She was expecting to see a child, but instead saw Luna. "You talk to cats?"

"Ranma taught me they can be better listeners than most people." Bending down she scratched the cat behind its ears. Then she noticed a golden crescent on its forehead. The other day the digital boy, then a girl, told her and Hotaru a story about a kingdom called the Silver Millennium. Actually it was more of a queendom since it was ruled by the eternal Queen Serenity. The queen had two advisors who were alien cats with gold crescents on their foreheads. Was this cat one of the advisors? Was Ranma's story true? That didn't seem as though it was likely, but there was evidence right in front of her.

The youngest Mizuno smiled, she knew that was the sort of thing Ranma would say, although not about cats since the Nekoken. "This is Luna, she's Usagi's cat."

"She's Usagi's cat?" There was Sailor V in England, and rumors of a Sailor Moon here in Japan. In Ranma's story the warriors of the Silver Millennium dressed in modified sailor fuku's, and the advisor's names were Luna and Artemis… "Ami, if this is Luna…"

"Haruka?"

Standing up she leaned over to Ami and whispered her thoughts in the other girl's ear. "Usagi is Sailor Moon."

Luna was disappointed the short haired blonde stopped scratching behind her ears. The girl was very good at it. Looking up she noticed the Senshi of Mercury was shocked. She hadn't paid attention to what the girls were saying, she was too relaxed, but she had a bad feeling.

"Haruka, can we talk about that later."

"So she is, and you knew?" The story her old friend told her wasn't just a story? Not only that, but the professors daughter was involved in it too. "Does Ranma know?"

"I don't think so, Luna told me not to talk to him about it, but how do you know?" Ami frowned, she only had the secret for a little more than a day, and she was already found out.

"Maybe Ranma knows more than you think he does. He told me and Hotaru all about the Silver Millennium. I thought it was just a story to entertain Hotaru, but Luna here is exactly as he described her." Haruka now wondered if maybe Ranma and herself had something to do with the Silver Millennium. Was the fact she was so drawn to Ranma because of something in her past life? He had said the kingdom's warriors were reborn in the present day.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Ranma looked at the AI model Hotaru had Shou design. It looked a lot like a young Setsuna with aqua blue hair. "Are you sure the only thing she has from me is my emotion programs?"

"We'll find out in a moment when I bring her online. You're programs are very complicated though, it's taken these last two years just to figure out what programs and files were for what." His digital son, that term wouldn't be so hard to get used to, was pretty much a fluke, an amazing fluke, but a fluke none the less. His laptop should not have been able to hold all the data that made up Ranma, but somehow it did. Whether Ranma new it or not, he had within him a compression program centuries ahead of its time, and he himself wasn't responsible for it. Truth be told understanding things wasn't that hard, it was upgrading his computer enough to have the memory to support the files uncompressed. The programs in Michiru, the name Hotaru chose for the AI, lacked Ranma's compression so Hotaru would have to back up her experiences on a regular basis. "Here we go."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Something was definitely wrong, the new AI sounded as she was in pain; pain wasn't something he normally felt. The professor stopped Michiru's program and the AI went silent. "What was that?"

"I guess I don't know your programs as well as I thought I did." Shou sighed. Well Ranma was ahead of his time, he should have known better than simply coping components of his overall program. The professor couldn't help but wonder was he really responsible for Ranma's condition, or was there something else involved.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

In his law office Touru Chou sneezed. The present Guardian of Time got up from his desk and looked out his office window. To most a sneeze meant somewhere, someone was talking about them. To him it meant someone was questioning Time. Was it just a scientist trying to discover time travel, or was it a threat? Looking down at the city below he extended his senses, he couldn't feel a threat, …maybe it was just someone talking about him. That would be a first though.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Usagi was uncomfortable. It was awkward walking around in a kimono; so many people were staring at her. As she traveled with her father she felt bad for not letting Haruka or Ami know she wasn't going to be able to join them. "How come mother didn't come with us?"

"You know how well she gets along with your uncle." Kenji sighed. Labeling Usagi the schools heir was enough to get her to give this arrangement a chance. He wasn't happy about it, but Usagi had mentioned her interest in running a school when she grew up. A female Sensei, there weren't many of those, but his daughter could do it. Looking down at her, she looked beautiful; his wife had dressed her in a pink kimono with a cherry blossom pattern, and instead of wearing her hair in dumplings, her long blonde hair was worn down. Looking back up, they had reached the gates of the Tendo Dojo. "Here we are."

"OPEN THE GATES!"

Usagi turned around and saw her Uncle and another man running towards them holding a bundle…that looked like a person…were they kidnapping the man they were engaging her to? Then she turned around and saw the gate being opened by two girls.

"What has Genma done this time?" As his brother ran past him and his daughter they followed them into the Tendo compound and then the two girls at the gate closed them.

"I think we lost them Tendo."

"Yes Saotome, I believe we did." Soun motioned to Genma and they put down his nephew and allowed him to escape the sheet they had captured him in. "I must say Mamoru; your student council is very skilled."

"More so than I expected." Genma nodded and then noticed his brother and niece were present. "Ah, Kenji, I'm glad your daughter made the right choice."

"What you believe is the right choice, and what I believe is the right choice, are two different things." The younger Saotome brother watched a figure emerge from the sheet. He was expecting to see a young man, but instead…it was a young girl dressed in a nurse's outfit. "Genma what's going on here?"

"Soun's nephew enjoys cross-dressing."

"I DO NOT!" Mamoru sighed why couldn't his uncle have waited till after the game. Then he could have changed and they wouldn't have had to run from the student council. Looking around he saw his cousins, Akane and Nabiki, his uncle, Saotome-san, another young man…and a beautiful girl in a kimono… She wasn't the one he was being engaged to, she had seen him like this…

"Mamoru attends Fujimori High, and they have a weird tradition of making some freshmen dress up as girls and support the different school activities." Soun sighed…Mamoru looked so much like his little sister when dressed like that, but there still was an uncanny resemblance between the two.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Haruka sat across from Ami in the ice cream shop above the Royal Crown Arcade. They were in a secluded corner so hopefully no one would hear what they were talking about. Luna hopped out of a bag Ami had used to smuggle her in and then sat upon the table.

"Ranma, Usagi's cousin, knows all about the Silver Millennium?" The black Mau didn't like this at all, this outsider likely knew more than she did since her awakening lef a big hole in her memories. Aside from her mission she could remember very little.

"He told both you and Hotaru about it?" Ami frowned. She was told to keep the fact she was Sailor Mercury a secret from Ranma, it seemed she might not have had to.

"Yeah, he told us about the Queen, the Princess, its warriors and its downfall. He also mentioned that one day the princess and her guardians would be reborn. He said for all he knew little Hotaru could be the princess of Saturn, and Ami the princess of Mercury." He had also said she could be the princess of Jupiter, but somehow she doubted that. There was no way she was a princess reborn. Then again…her feelings for Ranma were rather weird. Not unacceptable, just a little weird.

"That day has come…and he was right about Ami…I wonder if he could help us locate the other Senshi." Luna didn't fully trust the boy, but…in order to complete her mission she had to find the three other Senshi, and the princess.

"Ranma can't leave my house though." It would be cool if he could. She would love to go out with him, it didn't matter where.

"I may be able to help with that." Luna did a back flip and at the apex of her flip a small blue rectangle fell into Ami's hands. "This is the Mercury computer. It may look small, but it's very advanced. You should be able to transfer Ranma into that to give him mobility."

"Transferring Ranma from one computer to another, I was kind of hoping you could bring him back to life." Haruka frowned. She wanted Ranma to be in the real world with her.

"Only the princess has that power. If we find her, there is a chance she can bring Ranma back." If Ranma could help her find the Princess restoring his life was the least they could do.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Usagi sat on the floor of the Tendo dojo waiting for Mamoru to change…why did that name sound familiar? Well he made a cute girl, but what did he look like as a guy. She really wished she was just in her normal clothes, it was impossible to relax in a kimono.

"Patience Usagi, it was your idea to go through with this." Kenji could tell his daughter was bored already. The blonde had such a short attention span.

"I know, I just thought he would be cute…and does make a cute girl…but what does he look like as a boy?" Just as she finished speaking the three girls she saw earlier entered followed by her uncle and his friend. Then the boy walked in and she knew where she heard that name from before…it was him! Any moment now he'd be calling her Odango Atama; it wasn't too late to back out of this, was it?

"Hello, my name is Mamoru Chiba." Genma's niece was beautiful. He wouldn't mind being engaged to her.

He didn't recognize her. Usagi gave a gentle smile, although on the inside it was an evil grin. Then the grin faded she had told him her name before, so her plans for revenge were probably down the drain.

"This is my daughter, Usagi Tsukino." The father of the bride smiled. Just by looking at Mamoru he could tell the boy was different than his uncle.

Usagi Tsukino…Mamoru thought about that name…had he heard it before, no he couldn't have the girl who came to his mind was Odango Atama and she was klutz, Usagi was graceful. Examining her face there were similarities, but Usagi was more mature than the childish Odango Atama.

"It seems the children get along. Kenji, do you approve?" Genma smiled widely, the schools would be merged, and maybe even sooner than he had originally planned. After all Mamoru would be of marrying age sooner than Ranma would have been.

She couldn't believe it…the jerk didn't recognize her…not that it was a bad thing, she could have her revenge after all; it must have been the make-up her mother applied.

Kenji looked at his daughter. On the outside she sat gracefully and had a peaceful smile on her face, but he knew her better, deception was one of the founding principles of the Saotome School. Usagi had something up her sleeves. Still… "Very well Genma, I agree."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Ami entered her home with Haruka following behind her. "Father, I'm home."

Popping his head out of the study Shou saw his daughter and Haruka. He was amazed at what Haruka was wearing. Something was very wrong with her…or maybe something was right, it was better for her to be acting like a girl. "I thought you guys would be out longer."

"Usagi never showed up. We're going up to my room, can you send Ranma up?" She couldn't wait to put Ranma in the Mercury computer. It'd be great to have Ranma able to hang out with her outside of her room.

"Sure I think we're done for now on the project." Heading back into his study he found Ranma had already left. He was probably in the living room as soon as Ami announced she was home. "He's there already".

After her father confirmed Ranma's location she led Haruka up to her room. After they both entered she closed the door and sat at her desk and the dirty blonde stood behind her. Looking at the screen she didn't see the digital boy present "Ranma?"

Ranma kept himself in a part of the cyberspace that didn't show up on the monitor. Summoning a mirror program he waited for the blush on his face to disappear. Haruka looked really nice, even with one arm in a sling. Sighing he worried about Ami, she liked him and here he was falling for Haruka. With his face now normal Ranma allowed Ami and Haruka to see him. "Hi guys."

"Ranma did you know the Silver Millennium was real when you told the story to me and Hotaru?" Once again her heart was pounding…why…why did she have feelings for a guy. Sure she and Ranma were close back then…but…

"Yep, the Princess of Pluto herself told me about it." Ranma wondered, in Ami's case he couldn't really tell she had feelings for him, but with Haruka, it seemed as clear as day.

"Haruka said you thought I was Sailor Mercury, you were right. Luna asked me to get you to help us find the other Senshi. You've already met Sailor Pluto?" Ami took out the Mercury Computer, examining it she still hadn't found anyway to connect it to her computer so she could download Ranma.

"I've met the Pluto of the past, is that the Mercury Computer?" Setsuna used that to enter the Mizuno computer network, was there still a connection? How was he to go about finding it?

"Yes, Luna gave it to her." The dirty blonde sort of wondered how Ranma thought she looked, but…could she just ask him that…this made no sense to her what so ever…she didn't like men, even though she and Ranma had a past together why was she so attracted to him. It had to be because of a past life or something, but Luna was sure she wasn't a Senshi too. In Ranma's case he couldn't be a Senshi because he was a boy. Why was she so drawn to him and…; was he as drawn to her?

Opening up the Mercury Computer, it turned on and Ami started typing away on the key board. Then she found it, a transfer program, but how did it work? Activating it, the small monitor glowed. "Ranma I think I did something."

"Yeah you did. The Mercury computer is linked to this one. I'm going to head over there now; I may be able to access some information to help you." In his cyberspace a door appeared. Opening it, he stepped through…what he found on the other side was amazing for such a small computer it was far more advanced than anything Professor Mizuno had. He didn't know where to start, but he might as well try to find something to assist Ami.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

Complaint department:

Weebee pre-read this chapter (everyone should give him some thanks) and he asked about Touru Chou. As I mentioned in a previous Complaint Department, Setsuna died with the others, in her absence time has needed a new Guardian. Touru, is the current in a long line of Guardians since her death. If you've read "Fun and Games" he's in there too for the same reason.


	7. Episode 7: Ranma's First Battle

Ranma Saotome; former heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts, heartbreaker, life-wrecker, dead

Not Like You

Disclaimer: Most of the cast belong to Rumiko Takahashi or Naoko Takeuchi. Additional characters belong to their respective owners. The Evil Bunny Empire produces this story for fun and not for profit, however the story is ours and we request that you ask permission before posting it anywhere.

Episode Seven: Ranma's First Battle

Usagi looked around, something was very wrong with this picture. Her dad wasn't up yet. They always practiced before school, but it was past six and he was nowhere to be seen. Giving up she went back into the house and noticed her brother was getting ready for school. What was he doing up already? "Shingo are you okay?"

"Usagi are you still here? Aren't you going to be late for school?" Shingo knew his sister was always late for school, but she had to be really late today.

"School doesn't start till eight, I have almost two hours." The dumpling-haired blonde watched as her brother ignored her and hurried out the door with a piece of toast in his mouth. Something was wrong here. Going upstairs she checked her parents' bedroom, it was empty. Something was definitely wrong here.

"Usagi, you sense it too?" Luna looked up at Sailor Moon, all morning she felt as if there was something out of place, whatever it was it didn't affect Usagi.

"No, I don't sense anything." That comment got a few sweat drops to creep down Luna's forehead. "Something strange is happening though. I'm normally the one in a hurry, not Shingo."

"Can you think of any reason why the rest of your family is acting odd and you aren't?" The Moon cat could forgive Usagi this one time for her airhead personality; at least she was aware something was wrong.

"Um, I know mom got new clocks for everyone. I didn't use mine cause it looked like you. You've clawed me so many times I think I'm developing Ranma's fear of cats." Usagi pouted as she said this. She really hated it when Luna clawed her for saying something dumb.

"Where is yours?"

"It's still in its box on my dresser." Usagi returned to her room with Luna in tow. She had a bad feeling by the end of the day she'd be fighting another youma.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Haruka mumbled to herself as she walked to school, why did her parents wake her up so early and shoo her out of the house. Looking around she saw a lot of other people rushing about too. Then as she came up to the gates she saw Professor Mizuno and Hotaru leaving the school. "What's going on?"

Professor Tomoe says he has no time to open the school, so it's closed for the day. I'm taking Hotaru to work on her A.I. Again. Would you like to join us?" Shou hoped she'd say yes. Ranma had been missing since last night, and he didn't want to leave Hotaru alone while he was working.

"Sure, has Ranma returned yet?" Haruka was a little worried, last night Ranma went into the Mercury Computer and never returned. They had told the Professor that Ranma saw Usagi's cat that happened to appear at the window when he came upstairs. It seemed he accepted that explanation.

"No, it could be days, last time this happened he hid himself so deep in my computer network I never found him. He had to return on his own." The man who considered himself the new father of the digital boy frowned. He could picture Ranma cowering in a secluded corner of his cyberspace worried that the cat would get him.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Luna examined the clock Usagi unwrapped. There was definitely an eerie feeling coming from the clock. Usagi was probably right about this being the trouble maker. The place where this clock had come from, Clock Look, was probably a Dark Kingdom front. However…"Usagi how does this clock remind you of me? It has a sneaky look? Do I look Sneaky?

"Um, shouldn't you be more worried about what's happening to my family? Mom said that store had a sale too, so I bet lots of people have bought these evil clocks." And Luna called her scatterbrained.

"Yes…, let's take this to Ami; she can take a look at it with the Mercury Computer." Sweat fell from the moon cat's brow. Usagi was right, the trouble this clock and others like it were causing was more important than whether or not she looked sneaky.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Ranma wondered just how long she had been in the Mercury Computer. The cyberspace was so vast in comparison to what she was used to, and she had no idea what she was looking for. She knew what Ami wanted her to do; she had overheard Ami and Haruka talk a little after she had entered the super computer. Luna wanted her to find the other Senshi and the Princess.

While searching she learned she had a greater control of her program while in the Mercury Computer. She had spent what she believed to be an hour just playing with her age and gender. Now, in order to alleviate some of her boredom, she was once again a redhead. While she tediously searched the information she also played with her clothes.

So far she had found a lot of files that expanded on the history Setsuna had already told her about. However she wasn't here for history she was here for a search program of a sort. Something that would help find the other Senshi and the Princess.

The princess, there wasn't a Sailor Moon back in the Silver Millennium, Sailor Venus led the Senshi, so why was her cousin Sailor Moon now? Did Luna somehow create a new Senshi so she would have someone to mooch off of? Cats were that evil, although Luna was an alien cat, she was still a cat.

Well most of the time she was a cat. Something she had learned from the history in the Mercury computer that Pluto hadn't mentioned was that Mau actually had two forms; a human form and a feline form. For some reason when among other races they tended to stay in their feline forms. Why did they do that? They'd be far less scary as humans.

Sighing Ranma hit herself in the head for losing focus on her goal. Since she couldn't get back to the Mizuno computer network, Ami must have done something to sever the connection, all there was for her to do was complete her quest.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

As Shou entered his home he noticed something peculiar, it was only seven and Ami shouldn't have left for school yet, but she still should be up. Then it hit him, with Ranma missing…she wouldn't wake up on her own. He was her alarm clock.

Haruka noticed an odd expression on the professors face, was something wrong? Wait, where was Ami? Her school started later than hers did, but shouldn't she be at least getting ready by now? "Where's Ami?"

"I'm afraid she's probably still asleep, Ranma is normally the only thing that can wake her up." Looking down at little Hotaru, a smile crept along the face of father of two. "Hotaru, how would you like to wake up Ami?"

"How do I do that?" Hotaru frowned not understanding what Mr. Mizuno wanted. If Ranma was the only one that could wake Ami up what could she do?

"Well Hotaru, as a little girl, you can jump on Ami to wake her up. It's a special power all girls have when they're young." Haruka remembered her mother told her that when she was younger to wake her father up. She only did it once though because her father had gotten mad at her for doing it.

"Really?"

"Yep, let's go up stairs and you can wake her up." The blonde saw a kindred spirit in the little purple haired girl. The both of them had parents that made no time for them. Her mother had at least tried when she was little, but as she got older; her only companion was her cat.

As the professor watched the two girls go to wake his daughter he was surprised at how feminine Haruka could be. Before he started making her wear a girl's uniform, no one would have thought the blonde was a female. Now Haruka acted like the girl she was, they did say clothes make the man, but was it really the change of outfit that changed Haruka, or was it Ranma?

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

The redhead sat at a terminal she created to interface with the data stored on the computer less directly. She hoped to find something she had over looked with a direct search.

"Hello Ranma."

Ranma looked up and their before her was Setsuna. "I thought our last meeting was our last meeting?"

"It was. I'm not really here. This is a pre-recorded message with the capability to answer a few of your questions."

Tilting her head, Ranma couldn't help but wonder why this hologram Setsuna hadn't shown up sooner. She had a feeling; the hologram wouldn't be programmed with an answer for that question. So, first thing first. "Is there a program that can detect the Senshi that still remain asleep?"

"No, there is not. With their powers dormant the Senshi do not stand out in any way."

"What about the princess, is there a way to find her?" That was her other goal, and Serenity was different than the Senshi, she probably still had her power even while asleep.

"No, there is not."

There was no explanation to go with why she couldn't track Serenity. Okay, let's see if Setsuna could validate her theory about his cousin. "Can Luna create new Senshi?"

"She cannot, only Serenity can with the power of the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou."

That meant,…"Who is Sailor Moon?"

"There is no Sailor Moon. I'm afraid that is all I have to say, good bye Ranma."

There is no Sailor Moon, and Luna can't create new Senshi. That meant only one thing, whether Luna knew it or not, she had already found the Princess.

Since there was no way to track the Senshi, and she now knew where Serenity was, there was nothing left for her to do here. Now she needed to find a way to communicate with Ami.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Haruka opened the door to see Usagi and Luna standing outside; it wasn't very bright for Usagi to bring Luna over. Then again, Since Ranma knew Luna's true nature would he be afraid of her? "Your school is closed too?"

"I don't know, I didn't go, Luna said I could play hooky." Usagi smiled as more sweat trickled down the black cat's forehead. Luna must be getting dehydrated after all the sweating she was doing.

"Usagi, why are you here?" Ami and Hotaru joined Haruka at the door. In Usagi's hands was a cat shaped clock that sort of reminded her of Luna. Was there a reason she brought the clock over?

"That is a secret." Usagi smiled as she brought her pointer finger to her lips. "Can we go to your room?"

"Can the kitty stay with us?" Hotaru loved animals, but her father didn't. He thought they were unclean and would disrupt his work.

"Sure, Luna, play nice with Hotaru and Haruka." Usagi used a parenting tone in her voice and Luna lost more of her depleting water supply. After she and Luna entered the Mizuno home she headed upstairs with Ami, and Hotaru picked up Luna and started stroking her.

Luna enjoyed being stroked, but there was something about this girl that made her worried. She could feel an unbelievable power coming from the child.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

After they got upstairs Ami took the clock from Usagi then opened up the Mercury Computer. Her father thought Ranma was hiding from Luna, how would he react if he found out Ranma wasn't even in their computer network anymore?

"Where's Ranma? I didn't see him on the monitor downstairs, and he's not up here? He's not hiding from Luna is he? On the way here Luna said he knows about her." Sure her digital cousin was afraid of cats, but maybe since Luna wasn't a normal cat he wouldn't be afraid of her?

"He's inside the Mercury computer, and I can't communicate with him inside of it. Haruka and I tried for a little bit with no success." Ami put aside her thoughts of Ranma and opened the back of the clock, a ball of light flew from it and then out her window. Looking down at the clocks insides… there weren't any. "Usagi look!"

"So the clock is being used by the Dark Kingdom. That means Clock Look must be another one of their fronts. We have to take it out immediately. I can't miss another practice with my dad." Her uncle would probably remove her as heir if he got the slightest hint she was slacking off, whether it was her fault or not.

"There might be a problem though; will my father let us leave?" They were supposed to be in school, sure lots of strange things were happening, but would he let them just go out?

"AMI! Get down here!"

Usagi looked at Ami and then smiled. Since Ranma was afraid of cat's Ami's father would make them take Luna home. That was their way out.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A half an hour later Usagi stood with Ami and Luna in an alley across the street from Clock Look. "Okay the doors are all closed. I say we smash our way in."

"Usagi we need a plan." Why was Usagi so gung ho about fighting this enemy? Luna watched as the blonde grabbed her Locket. "USAGI I SAID WAIT!"

"Moon Prism Power Make Up!"

"Luna I think Usagi's right, remember that bus we saw crash on our way here? What if something worse happens because everyone is rushing?" Ami took out the Mercury Pen. "Mercury Power Make Up!"

"Not you too Ami." Luna watched both Senshi transform. This did not sit well with her.

"Let's go Sailor Mercury." Usagi rushed out from the alley, and took off her Tiara as she ran. "Moon Tiara Action!"

Ami was amazed at Usagi's resolve. As the Tiara hit the metal of the shutter door that covered the store entrance it created a hole for them to run through. Following Usagi in, they found themselves in the empty store.

"I have been expecting you, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury. I am Ramua and for my master I shall kill you." The youma smirked as she shed her human disguise and took on her true form. She was prepared for this; jumping into her master clock she set the trap for her enemies. From within the clock she yelled back. "Let's play follow the leader."

"You won't get away!" Without a second thought Usagi jumped at the clock! After passing through it she found herself in a very weird place. She breathed a quick sigh of relief, she was sort of afraid she'd just smack into the clock instead of pass through it. That pastey woman had some nerve, threatening to kill her then running away.

Ami appeared in the odd space that was inside the clock. Taking out the Mercury Computer she started examining her surroundings. All around them time flowed in weird ways, it was a good thing Usagi hadn't rushed off, who knew what would happen. "Sailor Moon we need to be careful, there are traps all around us."

"Right! Where's that ugly clown woman?" As a martial artist the blonde knew rushing was always a mistake.

"I've found her, she's that way." As soon as Shou's daughter pointed the way the Senshi of the Moon took off running.

As Usagi ran towards the youma she couldn't help but think that she was lucky. Whatever this room was it seemed isolated from the rest of the world. That meant she could kick butt and Tuxedo Kamen wouldn't see it. Sure she had Mamoru now, but she still had a crush on her Knight in Shining Armor. It would be so cool if they were one in the same, but there was no way that jerk could be Tuxedo Kamen.

Ramua frowned. They had found her already. "It would seem I underestimated you Sailor Moon."

Usagi stood opposite the youma. Now for her favorite part, the silly speech that made her enemies underestimate her or in this case underestimate her even more. "I cannot forgive anyone who toys with a girl's precious time! Even the cuckoo in the cuckoo clock is mad! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

"Time Stop!" Ramua pointed her giant clock hand at the blabbering girl. She would not be defeated by someone so stupid.

"Sailor Moon!" Ami joined Usagi in time to see her get frozen. This wasn't good. Her only attack created a fog. What would she be able to do to the youma.

"Now while your fearless leader is helpless. I will kill you before her eyes!" Ramua struck with her clock hand but the Senshi caught it's blade with the palms of her hands. "What?"

"Sorry about this Ami." The body of Sailor Mercury jumped back, Ranma now controlled it through the connection her sister had with the Mercury Computer. "Okay monster you're going down!"

"You think you can stop me! Time…" Ramua froze in shock. The blue haired one had dodged her attack again. She was given no intelligence that Sailor Mercury had any such skill.

Rushing at the pale faced monster Ranma hit it quickly and hard. Then as it dropped its weapon she grabbed it and snapped it.

"No!" With her weapon broken, her powers weakened. Soon she would be up against two Senshi.

Usagi couldn't believe what she was seeing. How in the world was Ami doing that? Whatever the reason, she was now free. Ramua was standing still trying to prepare for Sailor Mercury's next blow. It was time for her to end this. "Moon Tiara Action!"

"NOOOO!"

As the youma disintegrated they first appeared back in the store, and then the store faded and Usagi stood in an empty lot with Ami. "Ami that was amazing!"

"I…" Ami had no idea what happened. She had been worried about not being able to handle herself and then she found herself in a void. Now she was back and the fight was over?

TTTTTTTTTTTT

Complaint department:

This chapter was pre-read by weebee. He disserves great thanks for all the hard work he did.

Howard Russell, what's a light bee? weebee caught the 'a part' mistake this time before I put the chapter out.

ranger5, you never know, I could just throw you all for a loop and turn the red herrings into plot points.

ranma-tomoe, I'm sorry I don't have as much time to work on this story as I would like, it may always be a bit between updates, but I will never stop writing this story till it's complete.

Upgrade: Michiru didn't work because Professor Mizuno just copied programs from Ranma without fully understanding what those programs do. That and I don't see why this story needs two A.I.s

Sargon Dorsai, Sailor Moon is Serenity, but in the Anime, where I'm getting most of my background material, Luna didn't know Usagi was the Princess until after the Rainbow Crystals came together. This chapter show's Ranma learning the truth now.

Thank you all for your reviews, and I hope you continue to read "Not Like You". Next episode, someone will die.


	8. Episode 8: A Death in the Family

Ranma Saotome; former heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts, heartbreaker, life-wrecker, dead

Not Like You

Disclaimer: Most of the cast belong to Rumiko Takahashi or Naoko Takeuchi. Additional characters belong to their respective owners. The Evil Bunny Empire produces this story for fun and not for profit, however the story is ours and we request that you ask permission before posting it anywhere.

Episode Eight: A death in the family

Ranma returned to the cyberspace of the Mercury Computer and frowned. When Usagi and Ami returned to regular time they automatically returned to their civilian forms and it hadn't given her enough time to activate the program that would allow her out of the super computer.

For now she was stuck here. How could she get Ami to let her out, there was no way of contacting her. The computers monitor couldn't display her image, and its sound card only made beeps. The most advanced computer in the world and its output was prehistoric.

Her best chance would be when Ami became Sailor Mercury again. While Ami was the Senshi of the fastest god alive, her earrings gave a direct connection to the computer. Through that connection she could once again swap herself out with Ami and take over her sister's body. That would be her only chance to activate the program that would allow her to go home.

As amazing as the cyberspace of this computer was, as much as she could do here, the isolation made it unbearable.

WWWWWW

Usagi looked over at Ami as they walked back to the blue-haired girl's home. Ami had been silent since they left the lot where they had their fight with Ramua. Her friend seemed afraid of something. "Ami we're almost back at you're place, are you okay, we don't want to worry your father."

The youngest Mizuno put on a false smile. "I think I'll be alright."

"Well at least your dad shouldn't be mad at you; Luna's gone back to my place." The blonde frowned, what was wrong with the short haired girl?

Ami didn't know what to tell Usagi; whoever it was that fought Ramua, it wasn't her. Someone took over her body and she ended up in a void, an empty, desolate void. She wasn't there very long, but it scared her, she almost felt dead. As they approached her home she saw her father talking to a police officer. What was going on?

Shou didn't know how to react. What was he going to say to Hotaru? As the officer left he noticed Ami and Usagi returning. His daughter had a smile on her face, but as her father he knew something was wrong. Had she seen what happened to the school? "Are the two of you okay?"

"We're fine Mr. Mizuno. We saw a bus crash earlier and Ami is a bit shaken up." Excuses were her specialty; sometimes she did things that would make people forget she was a klutz.

"I see, was anyone hurt?" The professor shook his head, how many incidents happen today, how many people…

"No, but the bus was totaled." Ami put aside her own depression, she worried for her father. What had the officer just reported?

"That's good to hear, come on inside." The father of two was possibly a father of three now. Poor Hotaru.

WWWWWW

Haruka sat on the Mizuno couch frowning. She couldn't help but be a little angry at Ami and Usagi, they were the Sailor Senshi; they were supposed to save people. Why couldn't they save Hotaru's father. The purple-haired little girl hardly got to see him much as it was and now she would never see him again. Looking over at Usagi sitting across from her she let her anger go, she could tell the other blonde was feeling guilty.

"We stopped the bad guy, but we couldn't save one little girl's father." Usagi looked down at her feet. Luna had told her that Haruka knew she was Sailor Moon, and with Professor Mizuno out trying to learn who would take custody of Hotaru, she didn't have to worry about him over hearing things. . Since that was the case she could freely talk about what she was feeling, she needed to talk to someone.

"Look, I'm not really the sort to cheer people up, but Professor Tomoe was a mad scientist. Maybe if the monster wasn't making people rush around he would have blown himself up anyway." The short haired girl didn't know the particulars of what went on, but the rush everyone was in was the monsters fault as far as she knew. From what she saw the two Senshi did try to stop it as fast as they could.

"According to Ami, Ramua, that was the youma's name, messed with people perceptions of time. That's what caused everyone to rush about. If Professor Tomoe wasn't rushing about he would have been safer, and took precautions. I mean he was a smart guy right?" As far at the oldest Tsukino child knew it was 'evil' mad scientist who weren't safe, the good ones were always super cautious. Hotaru's dad was a good guy wasn't he?

"Maybe he would have just blown up his lab instead of the entire school, he'd still be dead. Look I want to blame everything on you too. The fact is though; it's not all your fault."

Usagi giggle a little. "You're right; you're not very good at cheering people up."

"Well since you are Ranma's cousin I figured I should at least try. It's what he would do." Haruka blushed a little as thoughts of Ranma entered her mind.

"Speaking of Ranma, I wonder what he's been teaching Ami. She was able to beat up Ramua and free me from being frozen in time." The Moon's Senshi hadn't put much thought into Ami's fighting skills, but thinking back, it was definitely the Saotome style.

"He told me he hadn't taught Ami anything, she didn't seem interested in the Art." It wasn't too surprising; most girls she knew weren't really interesting in martial arts. She was actually surprised Usagi was. Haruka was even more surprised how much better Usagi was than her. She had some of the best teachers her parent could find, and she held a black belt in a few styles, but the long haired blonde barely broke a sweat in their match the other day.

"Then how did Ami…"

"I don't know. I don't really remember any of it. One minute I was worried; I didn't think I could do anything to stop Ramua, then the next we were in the empty lot and it was over." Ami came down the steps still feeling terrible. First the void, and then coming to home to find out little Hotaru was now an orphan thanks to their fight.

"How's Hotaru?" Because of the digital boy, Haruka found herself thinking of the purple haired girl as a little sister of sorts. She was very worried for her.

"She cried herself to sleep, on my bed."

"….Ami you don't remember anything in between your fear and being in the lot?" Usagi didn't mean to be insensitive, but maybe figuring out the mystery of the fight would make Ami feel a little better.

"Just an endless void…, I almost felt… dead." There, she said it out loud; she still didn't feel any better about it.

"An endless void? That's how Ranma describes the cyber world. That's why he hangs out near the monitors normally instead of off screen." Now she was jealous, Ami got to be in Ranma's shoes? If she could trade place with the digital boy, or even join him she'd be happy. It wasn't like her folks would miss her.

"The way you fought Ramua, could Ranma have taken over your body?" To her it sounded creepy, the digital ghost possessing her blue haired friend. What if he could possess her too? Her cousin in her body was not a pleasant thought. He could very easily ruin her ditzy image.

"Maybe…if that's the life Ranma live, I'm surprised he's not depressed. I wasn't their long but it seemed terrible." Ami frowned. Ranma was so much stronger than she was maybe it was a good thing he took over. An odd thought came to her mind, right now they couldn't communicate with Ranma because he was in the Mercury Computer. Maybe he could trade with her if she became Sailor Mercury again, that would allow him to pass on what he had learned. As long as he had been in there he had to have learned something useful. She made up her mind, she just hoped Hotaru stayed asleep and her father didn't come walking in. Taking out the Mercury pen she raised it above her head. "Mercury Power Make Up!"

The short haired blonde couldn't help but be amazed at Ami's beautiful transformation. It was breathtaking. Then as it stopped she noticed a slight twinkling in Sailor Mercury's eyes. "Ranma?"

"Sorry can't talk now." Ranma had a feeling why Ami transformed in the middle of her home, and she was going to take advantage of it. Removing the Mercury computer from the subspace pocket where Ami subconsciously stored it, she opened it up and activated the program that would allow her back in to the Mizuno network. Then she returned Ami's body to her.

"Ranma what are you doing?" What did he mean he couldn't talk now? Was their another emergency? Haruka hoped she wouldn't have to make up an excuse for why Ami and Usagi were gone when Professor Mizuno got back.

"He's gone already. I was in the void again, but now I'm back."

"And I'm back too. Sorry about that Ami, the program that allows me to travel from the Mercury computer to your family's computers has to be activated from outside. Since I had no way of contacting you I had to take over your body to activate it." Ranma smiled he was grateful to once again be in the Mizuno network. Before crossing back over he restored his form, but placed a sub program that would allow him to switch forms at will even while in the family's computers.

"That was you during the fight too. Right?" Usagi noticed Ranma return caused a smile on Ami's face. She was right with the mystery solved Ami was cured of her depression. Hopefully with Ranma back he'd be able to keep that depression away when she remembered what happen to Hotaru.

"Yeah. As Sailor Mercury, Ami is directly connected to the Mercury Computer. While I was in there I could feel her emotions, and her hopelessness. Since I couldn't cheer her on, I did what I thought was the next best thing, fight in her stead. I'm guessing that was a mistake cause when you transformed this time, you seemed really down. I'm sorry about that Ami." His intentions were to help but overall it didn't seem like he did.

"That's not all your fault Ranma. While we were fighting Ramua, Mugen Academy blew up with Hotaru's father inside." While Ami changed back, Usagi saw the shock on Ranma's face. Her cousin then frowned.

"That's terrible, how is Hotaru?" How much did he miss while inside the Mercury Computer? Ranma became very worried for the purple haired girl.

WWWWWW

Shou sat at his computer wondering about his next move. For now it was decided that Hotaru would stay with him and he'd have access to some of the savings Professor Tomoe had set aside for her. The amount of money wasn't too much, but considering how Professor Tomoe was the sole financer of Mugan Academy he wasn't surprised.

So he needed a new job. He was unofficially a computer genius, but he also was a Science teacher and he could teach math as well. Unfortunately the only open teaching positions were at Juban No. 10, and he didn't want to risk teaching his daughter. What else could he do?

"You look pretty worried." Ranma came down from Ami's room computer now that she and Hotaru were asleep. He sort of wondered how long Hotaru would stay asleep considering the nap she had in the afternoon. Just in case he decided to stay online.

"I'm out of a job now, and I have three children to take care of. I think I'm allowed to be worried." Shou smiled, it was good to see the digital boy had returned from his self exile. "You're back early, the last time something like this happen it took you week to come out of hiding."

"I can adapt to a lot of things, but I can't adapt to being alone. All the additional attention I've been getting lately from Usagi, Haruka, and Hotaru made me more afraid of being alone than of …." He didn't finish his sentence. The professor didn't need to know he wasn't really afraid of Luna, so not saying her name should convince him that he was. Still what he said was true, he was more afraid of being alone then he was cats.

"So the more attention you get the harder it is for you to live without it?" That wasn't too unbelievable. Ranma didn't need food or sleep, but everyone needed something to draw strength from. The Mizuno patriarch frowned, maybe attention was something everyone needed; only Ranma was more open about its necessity. This coming Sunday maybe he should do something with Ami and Hotaru.

"That's probably it? What's the frown for?"

"I was just thinking about what you said earlier this week about spending time with Ami. I don't give her enough attention do I?" And now he'd given Ami more competition for that attention. Still, he couldn't just turn Professor Tomoe's daughter away. It was better for her to be with a family than an orphanage.

"Not in my opinion. It's not like you don't try, but both you and Ami need to enjoy life more. Studying and experimenting all the time is not a good thing. I know you both find it fun, but you need real fun every once in a while too. Hotaru told me how Haruka had her wake Ami up, I think Haruka and Usagi can both be good influence on the two of you." Both blondes knew how to have fun, something the two Mizuno's weren't very good at.

"Usagi I won't argue with, but Haruka…. Granted seeing you again has changed her, but I don't really know." Shou frown, Ranma didn't know his old friend as well as he thought he did.

WWWWWWW

Ami walked to school thinking about the new addition to her family. She liked Hotaru, she reminded he of herself when she was younger. The purple haired girl was bright for her age, and she was alone. Now she always had her father, and then Ranma, so she didn't completely know the depth of Hotaru's loneliness, but she had an inkling.

Hotaru was strong though, she had cried herself to sleep yesterday afternoon and then this morning as she was smiling as if nothing happened. Ranma also let her wake her up this morning, the blue haired girl did not enjoy that. Why had Haruka giving the little girl that idea?

"Hey Ami!"

The first daughter of Shou Mizuno turned to see both her blonde friends coming up behind her. Usagi was the one who greeted her, and Haruka was wearing their school uniform with her arm no longer in the sling. "I'm surprised to see you two together."

"My father has connections and my transfer happened pretty fast. A lot of the other Mugen students don't have new schools yet." When she got home this afternoon, Haruka knew her father was going to be mad at her. He was a firm believer in a world without magic, voodoo, and what not. Finding out Usagi had healed her arm with ki was going to greatly agitate him. Still it was pretty amazing.

"Haru-chan came over really early and begged my dad to teach her." The dumpling haired blonde smiled while the short haired blonde did the opposite.

"Usagi, do you think I should maybe join you guys? I mean it was Ranma's skill that was able to beat Ramua." Ranma was always trying to get her interested in the Art; maybe it was worth learning how to defend herself. Ami didn't want to be a burden to Usagi.

"That's up to you really; I mean Martial Arts aren't for everyone." Usagi noticed her friend's frown. Ami probably felt useless. "Remember, if it wasn't for you I could have fallen into one of Ramua's time traps. Thanks to you we were able to get to her safely."

"I don't think the Art would be for you. I know Ranma would like everyone in the world to be a martial artist, but reality doesn't work that way unless you live in Nerima. You already have a powerful weapon that Usagi and I don't." The short haired blonde was relieved to see a smile appear on Ami's face.

"Are you saying I'm dumb!"

"Well you are a blonde."

"So are you!"

As they continued to walk school Ami felt much better about herself. Maybe she couldn't fight, but as Usagi pointed out there were things they couldn't fight their way out of. As the two blondes bickered back and forth she hoped she could prove Haruka right, that her brain was just as powerful as Usagi and Ranma's fist.

WWWWWW

Hotaru studied the board carefully. Right now Ranma had the advantage, this game was very difficult. She had three pieces she could move but if she wasn't careful Ranma would take one. In the end she decided to move the one closest her goal. Then she saw the digital boy smirk and he popped the bubble, the die landed on exactly the number he needed. "I hate this game!"

"So does Ami, it relies more on luck then true intelligence, so she loses all the time by over thinking." The ghost in the machine moved his piece onto Hotaru's and sent it back to home. So far the purple haired girl had beaten him in Chess, Othello, Go, and Stratego. Trouble was giving the little genius just that. He was grateful Shou programmed such a wide variety of games into the computer.

"Do you think Ami will be mad when she gets home? She didn't seem happy when I woke her up this morning." The little girl pressed the mouse button to pop the bubble and the die landed on a six. She had two options take out the piece Ranma just sent home back out or to send his piece home. Following Ranma's advice she sent his piece home.

"Hah, good job." Ranma popped the bubble and got a useless roll. "I think it will take a little bit of time to get used to the violent awakenings. But I think it's better for her to be woken up by a real person rather than a digital one."

"Ranma I don't want to hear that. You are still a real person." Shou walked into the living room, he had been on the phone in his study trying to find a new job with very little luck. If it came down to it he might be stuck taking the job at Juban No. 10.

"You're the boss." Ranma smile as Hotaru moved another of her pieces closer to her goal. Being trapped in the Mercury Computer reminded him of his limitations, but being back in the families' computers did make him feel more alive.

WWWWWW

Jadeite looked over at the Hikawa shrine. It seemed like a good location for his next scheme. Now how to infiltrate it?

"Hello there young man, how would you like to be a priest?"

Looking down at the short bald man, he smiled. Thing couldn't have gone better for the dark general. "I would like that very much."

TTTTTT

Complaint department:

Sorry this chapter comes up a little short. I think this is the best stopping point before the next chapter.

Howard Russell, I was thinking something more along a Doctor Zimmerman projector with the Mercury Computer as the hologram Ranma's core, but in the end I canned that idea and went with Ranma temporarily controlling Ami's body instead.

ranko lina Inverse, at this time Ranma isn't really a Senshi, he won't be throughout "Not Like You", should I ever get to the sequel there is a possibility, but that a ways off.

Sargon Dorsai, may I assume you've read plenty of Sailor Moon fanfics? I don't recall there ever being an official explanation for Luna's memory gaps. The other Senshi will appear in the same order they did in the anime, and a "real" Michiru will not be appearing in this story. She might show up in the sequel , if and when that happens.

Tatsu-Zzmage, only one of them can be in the body/cyberspace at a time, so they can't see each other face to face in either world.

Suikie, from my research it would be painful not to wear a bra with Ranma's chest size. It probably wasn't mentioned in Ranma ½ because it wasn't funny, I'm not trying to be too funny so I mentioned it. As for reduction, well I'm assuming anything bigger than an A-cup would be too big for a former male.

Chinangel, he's a ghost in the machine, not in a shell. There will be no android body.


	9. Episode 9: Shrine Time

Ranma Saotome; former heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts, heartbreaker, life-wrecker, dead

Not Like You

Disclaimer: Most of the cast belong to Rumiko Takahashi or Naoko Takeuchi. Additional characters belong to their respective owners. The Evil Bunny Empire produces this story for fun and not for profit, however the story is ours and we request that you ask permission before posting it anywhere.

Episode Nine: Shrine time

Usagi giggled. At first Haruka didn't seem like too much of a tomboy, but over the last few days the short haired started to show her true colors. However Haruka still got flustered by her father or Ranma. "Grandpa Hino was the one who placed the charm on my father's glasses."

"Do you really think this is necessary?" Ami rolled her eyes. According to Usagi the only reason she and Haruka liked Ranma was because of the Saotome Family charm. Granted when the shorter blonde's father took off his glasses she did find him a little attractive.

"I want to know if I like Ranma because he's Ranma or if it's just the stupid charm." Haruka frowned. After her second day of training with Usagi's father she asked the long haired blonde about her father's glasses. It was then Usagi mentioned that they weren't real but in actuality a ward to prevent women from falling for him. It seemed to her that they worked because when he wore them she wasn't too impressed by him, but without them…. Could it be that her feelings for Ranma were caused by the same charm, she wasn't acting like herself until after she learned about it.

"Maybe, I mean you've been flirting with me since you started coming to our school." Usagi giggled again. Haruka admitted she found her cute, since then she and Ami considered any insults she sent her way as flirting.

"I have not been flirting with you!" Yes she thought Usagi was cute, but she hadn't been attracted to another girl since Ranma became male again. Was that because of the charm as well?

"You're definitely flirting with Usagi." Hotaru smiled, sure the other three girls were older, but they were her best friends. Because of her placement test scores, she was placed in the grade beneath them at Juban Number 10, so she started joining them on their walks to and from school since the day before.

Even little Hotaru was picking on her. As they climbed the steps to the Shrine, the only Ten'ou child wondered if something was still wrong with her. She stopped dressing girly to impress Ranma, but the fact that she was hanging out with the others still seemed out of character for her. She used to hang out with male classmates after school. Reaching the shrine they saw a short priest doing an odd sort of dance. "Is that the special blessing?"

"Aw, I can't believe we missed it." Now the oldest Tsukino child pouted, she had wanted to get blessed. After the three girls who were blessed left the priest he headed over to their group. "Hi Grandpa."

"Usagi, are you and your friend here to help?" The old priest smile Rei was likely going to be annoyed at Usagi's presence, but he always enjoyed when the blonde came by.

"No we were wondering if could get you to charm a computer disk." Usagi watched her priestess friend chase after a couple of police officers. Did the police really think the shrine had anything to do with the missing girls? The special blessing was an old tradition; it wasn't as if it just started so Grandpa could kidnap cute girls. With the officers fleeing; Rei headed over to their group.

"Usagi there are no demon to…" Rei stopped her sentence. Her abilities had been acting up lately but she could feel a powerful evil now. Taking out a ward she launched it at the evil and it ended up on the taller, short haired blonde that was with Usagi. "I'm sorry about that."

"For crying out loud I didn't have one perverted thought about you." Haruka took the ward off her face and frowned. This wasn't the first time some priestess had thrown a spirit ward at her. The last time she might have deserved it, she was having some dirty thoughts about Sakura-san at the time.

"Haru-chan likes girls." Ami and Hotaru both giggled at Haruka's remark so the long haired blonde felt she needed to explain things to Rei and Grandpa.

"What a shame." Rei's grandfather frowned. He could never understand why young women would be attracted to other young women. Usagi wanted him to place a charm on a computer disk? "What kind of charm do you want on that disk?"

"The same kind as on my dad's glasses."

"Why do you need that kind of charm on a computer disk?" The young priestess looked at the girl her ward had landed on. She could picture the short haired blonde dressed like a guy hitting on her. It sent a few shivers down her spine.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

While Shou was working on a side project Ranma accessed the Mercury Computer. Setsuna was a living person and she was able to enter his digital world, she had said that it was the Mercury Computer that allowed her to do so. Somewhere in this cyberspace was a program that could let the others experience his world. Well this time he'd let Ami experience the better parts of the digital plane.

Hmm, his adopted father was calling him. Stepping through the doorway that linked the Mizuno family network to the Mercury computer he made his way to the study. After appearing in front of the Professor, a thought crossed his mind, could he make doorways to other computers? "What's up?"

"You've spent the most time with Hotaru. How's she really doing?" In the Mizuno patriarch's opinion it seemed the little girl recovered from her father's death a bit too quick. Even the digital boy took longer to recover from his own death.

"We'll she's not doing that bad. You have to understand that even though she had her father, she was still rather lonely. He spent more time trying to fix her mother than he did with her. Now she has you, me, Ami, Haruka, and Usagi. She misses him a lot, but she's not alone so she's not as sad." Some people say that time heals all wounds, that could be true for some, but for him and Hotaru it was attention that healed their wounds. Shou and Ami took him in and he was able to recover from losing his parents. In time they became more important than Genma and Nodoka, yes he missed his real family, but he was happy to be a part of this one. Hotaru seemed similar in that regard. He knew she missed her parents, but she was happy to have a new family that she knew loved her.

"Professor Tomoe was trying to fix his wife?" Shou had heard she died in an accident when Hotaru was five, she died protecting her daughter. Souichi was trying to raise her from the dead? If that was the goal of his project at the school, why did he ask for his assistance? What did he need a computer programmer for?

"At first, like you she was a little worried she was accepting thing too quickly. She was madder at her father for not keeping his promise than sad that he was gone." Since he hadn't know Hotaru's father he really shouldn't judge him, but… there were some things that just couldn't be fix, and a life was one of those. How could he ignore his living daughter for his dead wife?

"You know, you make a very good older brother." Smiling the father of three was glad even if he couldn't always be there for Hotaru and Ami; that Ranma was looking after them.

Smirking, the digital boy wondered if that would have been true if he was still with his father. Being with Ami and her father matured him. Living inside the computer changed him… in his case it was for the better, but maybe if he brought the others in, even for a small amount of time, it could be for the worse.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

After Rei changed the group headed back Ami's home. Rei looked cute in the priestess clothes, and she still looked pretty good in civilian attire, but try as she might, she wasn't attracted to the ravened haired girl. Haruka hoped after the priestess took a look at Ranma she'd place the charm on him. It just felt extremely awkward not being attracted to girls after having been for so long. Yes when she was little she liked Ranma, but that was then.

"So the ghost of your cousin lives inside Ami's Computer?" Rei was curious about the digital entity. Was it possible that a ghost could live in a computer? She had seen ghost possess other object, but Usagi's description didn't fit with a normal possession.

"Uh huh. How bad are things at the shrine?" Her old friend seemed to be a little off of her game. She'd never seen Rei tag someone with a ward that didn't deserve it. There was a traveling Monk named Miroku she had tagged at least fifty times, but he was a pervert. Did it have to do with the police blaming the bus disappearances on the shrine?

"The police come before school, after school, and probably during school. There's also been this terrible evil presence since Tuesday, but I can't put my finger on it. I haven't been able to properly meditate to identify it either." Thank god Usagi wasn't spiritually in tuned enough to sense the source of the evil at the shrine. If the blonde succeeded to sense what she couldn't, it'd be very embarrassing.

"Maybe there really is a connection between the shrine and the disappearance. I noticed you were selling charms, you guys normally only sell them for new years."

"Um Usagi, can you please save sounding intelligent for when Hotaru and I aren't around." Ami sighed, sure she was just getting to know the long haired blonde, but she was more comfortable with Usagi's ditzy personality.

"You don't have any new help at the shrine, do you?" In her talks with Usagi after practice she learned a bit about the practices of the Senshi's foes. They could replace people or create new people and stores, and the kidnappings seemed right up the Dark Kingdom.

"AHHHH!" Everything started after Junpei started working at the Shrine…. Why was it that Usagi could figure these things out and she couldn't? "We need head back now. Usagi, you'll get to fight your demon!"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

After a knock at the door, Ranma looked out the window and saw his uncle and a young woman who looked a little like Ami. "Dad we have company!"

The digital boy had been calling him that more and more frequently. Smiling, he came out of the study and headed to the door. "Who is it?"

"Uncle Kenji, and a woman." Would Ami look like that when she was grown up? The woman was very beautiful she could be a … model. "Is that Aya?"

"Aya?" Opening the door he was surprised by what he saw. His wife. "Aya?"

"Hello Shou." Aya wasn't sure what to say. It had been eight years since she last saw her husband. Three since her father died, and she wasn't forced to continue living her mother's dream. Why she continued her modeling career these past three years, she wasn't sure, but she missed her husband and daughter greatly.

"Hey I happen to be here as well." He had been interviewing the model for his magazine, when he asked her about her family name. It was obvious she was related to his daughter's new friend, but he had no idea she was Ami's mother.

"We might as well not be." From his vantage point the ghost in the machine could see that Aya only had eyes for Shou, and it was likely his adopted father had eyes only for her as well.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

The old priest marveled as Usagi, Rei, and the taller blonde rushed past him. As they sped by Rei asked where Junpei was and then they continued forward. There was loud noise from where they had just gone. What was going on?

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Now Rei was mad. First Usagi and Haruka point out the problem at her shrine, and now Usagi caught her before she fell to the ground. It was stupid of them to rush in at Junpei. After accusing him of being responsible for the disappearances on the 6 o clock bus, he banished them to some weird space. "Now what do we do?"

"You will die!" The master would be happy; she would kill these interlopers quickly then get back to draining energy from the girls they had captured.

"Usagi, I'll hold her off while you and Rei transform." Ranma described to her what he thought the other Senshi would look like and the priestess sort of fit the description of the one he called Akane or Sailor Mars. Haruka wasn't sure how long she'd be able to hold off the youma, but she was going to give it her best even if she wasn't a Senshi

"Usagi, what is she talking about?" The priestess didn't like or even understand what was going on. How was she and the shorter blonde supposed to transform?

Usagi reached into her pocket space and pulled out her locket and the Mars Wand. Luna decided since they were spending so much time at Ami's, that she should keep the wands. Haruka could be right about Rei being a Senshi, it was too bad she wasn't sure which one. It was a fifty-fifty chance either Mars or Jupiter. Mars was more fiery and since Rei spent so much time in front of the sacred flame, she could be Sailor Mars. With her decision made she threw the wand at Rei. "Shout 'Mar's Power Make Up!'"

"What?" Catching the pen sized object Rei still didn't understand. Then she saw Usagi raise her locket and shout words similar to what she was told to say. What followed next was amazing, Usagi clothes faded she was then wrapped in ribbons that became a new…Usagi was Sailor Moon?! What was it she was told to say…. "Mar Power Make Up!"

From the corner of her eye Haruka watched Rei and Usagi become Senshi. Part of her was a little envious, but the other part of her thought, she could be stronger than the Senshi. She was proving it right now, as strong as the youma was it hadn't landed a hit on her.

"That's enough Haruka, now it's our turn." It was too bad that it was only as Sailor Moon she could end this. A skilled as she was she couldn't beat a youma without her magic. "Moon Tiara Action!"

"Do you think this will stop me." The master warned her about the Tiara and she caught it with ease.

"I think it will." Before she was able to transform the Tiara to a dust that freed her brother and others from the control of a youma. There were more things she could do with it she was sure of it. Thinking about it, the Tiara became a binding; trapping their unnamed foe.

"My turn!" Rei didn't know how she knew, but she knew just what to do. Putting her hand together and pointing her fingers like a gun she spoke the words that came to the forefront of her mind. "Fire Soul!"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Ami frowned. She and Hotaru had made it too late. Who knew what had happen to Usagi, Haruka, and Rei, they weren't in the shrine any longer. If the old priest wasn't with them she'd scan the area with the Mercury Computer.

"Junpei was a demon. Usagi is an amazing child, she could sense what neither Rei or I could." It could have very well been the fact that the dumpling haired girl's senses weren't as sharp. Junpei overloaded his granddaughters and his own senses, but Usagi could just barely feel him, at least that was his theory. Where was Junpei now, and what did he do to the three girls?

"Will they be okay?" Hotaru wanted to be strong, but she was afraid. She already lost her father, and now she could be losing two new friends. Life wasn't fair at all.

"They'll be back, don't worry about it." Ami put on a fake smile. She honestly didn't know if Usagi and the others would be back. She was sure they could defeat the youma, but would they be able to get back?

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Usagi was worried, what do they do now? With the last monster that displaced her and Ami they returned to reality after beating her. Now though, they were still with the buses in the weird space. "I think we need to find a way out on our own."

"How do we do that?" Haruka looked around; all she saw was the four busses likely filled with the missing girls. Would they all be trapped in this weird space? She at least wanted to find out if she was really in love with Ranma or if it was just his family's cursed charm.

"Need a Lift?"

Usagi looked up and sitting in one of the busses driver seats was Tuxedo Kaman. "Tuxedo Kaman-sama!"

"How do we get up there, and can we really just drive out of here?" Although something in her told her how to use the Fire Soul, there was no feeling telling Rei the answers to her current question.

"Just jump, I'm sure Tuxedo Kaman has some sort of plan." Since the taller Blonde wasn't a Senshi, Usagi picked her up and then jumped to the bus Tuxedo Kamen sat in. After putting Haruka down she turned back to Rei.

"Sailor Moon, I'm not a martial artist like you I can't jump that high!" The priestess was a little envious; Usagi had no problems at all reaching the bus. She'd never be able to do that.

"It has nothing to do with being a martial artist. You're a Sailor Senshi, you can do it. Just jump."

Rei hoped that the dumping haired blonde was right. Jumping up towards the bus she just narrowly missed the open door, but Usagi and Haruka caught her arms before she went crashing to the ground. "Thank you."

"Now we must hurry the exit is closing." With the Sailor Senshi and their friend now in the bus Tuxedo Kaman poured on the gas and drove to the closing portal. He wasn't sure how he had even found it but something was always calling him to Sailor Moon, and he knew what he had to do.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Ranma sat on the computer monitor watching Shou and Aya catch up. It would have been nice if his uncle had stayed, then he'd have someone to talk to. What were Ami and Hotaru up to?

TTTTTTTTTTTT

Complaint department:

I appologize for it taking too long to produce this chapter, many things just worked against me. I also had a hard time choosing where to end the chapter. I think I've picked the best spot I could.

This chapter has not been pre-read as weebee has been busy, and I'm too afraid to just pick a random beta reader. I am once more looking for volunteers.

Asageras: -Haruka will be Uranus, and she won't be getting her powers in this story. All the Senshi will be met, but only the inners given their powers. Ranma's assumptions are just that, although some of them hit the mark or are close, not all of them are.  
-As I mention before Ranma's going to stay dead till the story is complete.

mythicalprogrammer: - Not dead, just really really slow, sorry.  
-Although they can manipulate his code, his soul can't be manipulated. Ranma's always been adaptive, and although he doesn't show it much smarter than people give him credit for.  
-The thing with Haruka is...I've only seen bits and pieces of S, I don't really know how she's supposed to be.

I will try to get the next chapter done faster. As an advanced warning, although I originally planned to do a chapter for each episode of the first season (after Ami's appearance that is), to speed things up I might skip an episode here or there.


End file.
